L'amortencia à l'arsenic
by Les Mimbulus Mimbletonia
Summary: "Qui nous a encore mis dans un pétrin pareil?" "Ce n'est rien Lily, Alis ne savait probablement pas ce qu'elle faisait..." "Mais j'ai rien fait Abi! C'est Thèdes qui m'a entraînée là dedans!" "Alis! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire la solidarité?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement pour nous, rien de ce monde ne nous appartient... et d'ailleurs très peu nous appartient... sauf quelque personnage tiré de notre poche. Tout est à notre grande JKR!

**Petit mot de l'auteur:** Dans notre cas, c'est le mot des auteurs! Car oui, nous sommes deux merveilleuses jeunes femmes, pleines d'imagination et avec la merveilleuse envi d'écrire! Le Québec et l'Angleterre se réunissent pour vous pondre cette charmante histoire! Que nous espérons, vous allez adorer!

Nous sommes fans de commentaires, petits mots d'encouragement et réactions! Les reviews sont ouvertes à toutes et à tous! Profitez-en!

**Résumé**: «Qui nous a encore mis dans un pétrin pareil?» «Ce n'est rien Lily, Alis ne savait probablement pas ce qu'elle faisait...» «Mais j'ai rien fait Abi! C'est Thèdes qui m'a entraînée là dedans!» «Alis! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire la solidarité?»

**L'amortentia à l'arsenic**

_Abigail._

Autour d'elle, tous s'activaient rapidement. Pourtant la jeune fille ne savait pas ou se mettre. L'heure fatidique arrivait de plus en plus vite et Abigail ne pouvait se calmer. Bientôt la jeune fille serait à bord du Poudlard Express, rejoindre ses amies, loin de cette famille qu'elle détestait tant. Sa jeune sœur passa rapidement à côté d'Abigail et lui lança un regard dégoûté :

- Ne pense même pas à m'adresser la parole rendue à Poudlard, je ne voudrais pas qu'on croit que je partage une bonne relation avec toi...

Abi haussa les épaules, elle avait l'habitude de cette relation de haine entre Elisabeth et elle, et l'idée que bientôt elles feraient comme si l'une et l'autre n'existait pas lui allégea le cœur. Elle détestait cette famille et le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que la jeune fille pouvait avoir, c'était son départ de cette maison sinistre à chaque rentrée scolaire. À quelques pièces d'elle, la jeune fille entendait sa mère chouchouter sa sœur, lui rappelant de ne pas oublier tel ou tel chandail, lui rangeant ses beaux petits bijoux d'enfant adoré. Parallèlement à cette démonstration de douceur, dans laquelle elle n'était jamais incluse, elle entendit son père marcher des talons. Eporix Bonham ouvrit la porte, regarda sa fille de travers et lui dit de manière abrupte :

- Dépêche-toi, nous partons.

Ne se formalisant pas, plus maintenant, du ton déplaisant qu'empruntait son géniteur, la jeune fille baissa la tête, attrapa sa valise et ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Cette maison n'était plus la sienne depuis qu'elle avait 11 ans, depuis qu'elle était la honte de cette... famille. Elle avait certes un pincement au cœur en pensant à Antony, son plus grand frère de vingt ans, probablement le seul a l'avoir déjà aimée, mais son frère travaillait maintenant, habitait loin de cette maison et plus personne n'était là pour alléger le poids que lui procurait le fait d'être dans cette demeure.

Abigail entrait aujourd'hui en sixième année à Poudlard et c'est à cette endroit qu'était sa véritable famille. Depuis sa première année, allez savoir comment, la jeune fille s'était faite des amies et cette amitié surprenait encore la jeune gryffondor. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille extravertie qui parlait et riait. La jeune fille avait tendance à se décrire comme quelqu'un de morne... et sans réel intérêt. Elle n'avait pas un beau sourire comme Alis, ou une estime à tout épreuve comme Thèdes, et elle s'assumait encore moins que le tempérament de feu de Lily ! Elle était, des quatre, la fille calme, sans surprise. Elle était sage, préférait ne pas se faire remarquer et se contentait de commenter calmement les péripéties de ses amies... en gros, elle ne voyait absolument pas comment elle aurait pu un jour, seulement rivaliser contre ses trois amies et, à défaut de ne pas comprendre pourquoi elles étaient amies, elle se félicitait d'être de leur côté et non contre elles.

Elisabeth passa impérieusement devant Abigail, lui coupant le passage et faisant tomber par la même occasion la cage de Edgard, son petit bousouflet. Celui-ci, fâché de se chamboulement soudain, se recroquevilla sur lui même, faisant la tête du même coup à la jeune fille. Désespéré, Abi se pencha et ramassa sa cage, sans même lancer un regard haineux à sa sœur, la parfaite petite serpentarde. Si les clichés, quels qu'ils soient dans la vie, n'avaient jamais eu leur place dans la tête d'Abigail, la rivalité Gryffondor et Serpentard, au grand étonnement de la jeune fille, se faisait très bien sentir au sein de sa famille.

La famille Bonham prirent place dans une voiture que le ministère leur avait fournir. Ses parents, travaillant tous deux là-bas, monsieur Bonham à la commission des sortilèges expérimentaux et madame Bonham à la commission d'examen des créatures dangereuses, il avait été bien simple d'obtenir cette faveur. Abi prit donc place à l'arrière de la voiture, au côté de sa sœur. Celle-ci qui l'avait dévisagée longuement pour finalement lever le nez dédaigneusement.

Le chemin vers la gare s'annonçait être long.

ooo

_Thèdes._

Le soleil se levait doucement et la jeune fille assise sur son lit eut absolument tout le temps pour l'admirer faire son ascension. Ces derniers temps, elle ne sentait plus la fatigue, mais c'était quelque chose qui était devenu commun au fil du temps et se réveiller tôt tout en se couchant très tard était finalement une habitude qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris pour rien au monde. En effet, plus on est éveillé et seul, et plus on peut penser.

Et tant mieux, elle adorait penser et chacune de ses rêveries, surtout ces derniers temps, lui donnaient un sourire qu'elle n'arrivait plus à s'enlever de la bouche. Bientôt, toutes les questions qu'elle se posait trouveront une réponse grâce à son petit groupe de copines qu'elle aimait tant. Voilà pourquoi la rentrée à Poudlard lui faisait chaud au coeur, et elle était pressée de se trouver à la gare où elle pourrait enfin se dire que le demi tour n'était pas possible.

Elle avait si hâte de retourner là-bas. Déjà parce que ses amies lui manquaient, et, même si elles lui avaient rendue visite quelques jours, et qu'Abigail, une de ses quatre filles était restée un peu plus longtemps que les autres, le besoin de les revoir était bien présent. Leur sixième année allait commencer le jour même et les habitudes scolaires, malgré les deux mois qui séparaient la fin des cours et la rentrée, étaient tenaces. Heureusement, pensa-t-elle, elle n'aura pas le visage de cadavre que tout le monde arborait en début d'année à cause du changement d'horaire.

Quand elle tourna la tête vers l'horloge parlante, elle vit qu'il était temps de descendre. Elle fit le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller sa mère, qui, comme d'habitude ne se lèverait que bien plus tard et se maudit sur place quand elle marcha sur la latte du parquet qui grinçait le plus. Rapidement, elle descendit les immenses escaliers de la demeure Kostonhalu. Plusieurs elfes de maisons se pressaient au rez-de-chaussée mais elle n'eut même pas un geste pour eux. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle croisa le regard de son père qui venait de lever les yeux de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Bonjour Thèdes.

- Bonjour.

- Tes valises sont-elle prêtes ? Ils ne restent que quelques heures avant le départ pour Poudlard.

- Tout est prêt depuis une semaine, lui répondit-elle en levant les yeux.

- Bien.

Aradan Kostonhalu ne la regardait plus et Thèdes mangea peu. Elle espérait que sa mère se lèverait bientôt, car la présence de son père l'ennuyait beaucoup. En rentrant de nouveau dans sa chambre, elle voulut vérifier sa valise mais se rappela du temps qu'elle avait pris pour la fermer sans utiliser la magie, cela la refroidit tout de suite et elle n'osa pas y toucher.

Les heures passèrent bien lentement.

À dix heures, sa mère rentra dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était en train de rêvasser sur ses prochaines aventures en compagnie d'Alis, Lily et Abigail. La prochaine année s'annonçait très excitante. Thèdes ne put qu'avoir le souffle coupé en voyant sa génitrice. Elle avait des cheveux noirs bouclés avec de grands yeux tout aussi sombres. Sa peau était très pâle, elle avait un nez si fin et petit que personne ne pouvait le voir au premier abord et sa lèvre supérieure était un peu plus gonflée que celle inférieure. La jeune fille s'en voulut de lui ressembler si peu avec sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux plats. Onni Kostonhalu s'allongea sur le lit comme sa fille et lui caressa les cheveux avec amour.

- Tu m'écriras ?, lui demanda sa mère en entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens.

- Bien sûr, comme chaque année.

- Autant ?

- Autant.

Les minutes filèrent à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Allons, tu n'as pas vraiment envie de faire attendre tes amies, n'est-ce-pas ?

Thèdes fit un 'non' de la tête et, en un instant, sa valise se trouvait en bas. Ils étaient tous prêt.

ooo

_Lily._

Elle sentait bien que le soleil lui brillait les yeux mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait pus les ouvrir à cet instant là. Elle s'était couchée bien trop tard la veille pour avoir le courage de se réveiller aussi tôt ce matin. Se retournant pour donner le dos au soleil, elle se demanda qui pouvait être aussi stupide pour ouvrir les volets aussi tôt. Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'important aujourd'hui, elle pouvait dormir, même toute la journée si elle en avait envie.

Quand elle se sentit tomber dans les bras de Morphée à nouveau, le réveil à côté d'elle sonna et elle sursauta. C'était sûr à présent, ce n'était pas son jour et rien ne pourrait arriver de pire que ça. Elle voulait dormir encore longtemps, oui, mais visiblement, quelqu'un avait fait en sorte de gâcher ce moment précieux. Ses pensées se bloquèrent tout de se suite sur l'image de sa soeur, Pétunia, une jeune fille abjecte qui avait toujours eu du mal à respecter son rang de sorcière. Elle s'assit sur le lit, mit ses chaussons et avança à reculons jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se demanda encore une fois pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était levée si tôt. Elle avait vraiment toute la journée pour elle alors pourquoi ne pas dormir un peu, encore ? Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir son lit qui n'attendait qu'elle dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle d'eau. Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de vouloir dormir sans arrêt, elle était grande maintenant, et bientôt elle serait à Poudlard et elle ne pourrait plus dormir à sa guise...

Poudlard ? Mais quand ça ? Elle se dépêcha d'aller vérifier sur son calendrier la date d'aujourd'hui. Il était le premier septembre. Bien. Rien d'alarmant. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Quoi ? Mais le premier septembre, et cela si elle ne se trompait pas, c'était bien la rentrée au collège, non ? Elle aurait tellement aimé faire comme toutes ses copines moldues et passer un coup de fil à une de ses trois amies mais bien entendu il avait fallu qu'aucune d'elles n'entendent jamais parlé de leurs vies d'un téléphone. À croire que rien que de penser à l'existence de ces petites bijoux leurs étaient inconcevables... Elle descendit à la hâte dans la cuisine où elle croisa sa mère et, toute essoufflée, lui demanda :

- Maman, c'est aujourd'hui la rentrée pour Poudlard ?

Sa mère Eleanor Evans lui fit un petit sourire et prit une tasse dans laquelle elle versa un peu de café.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Je vais très bien, merci. Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

La rousse s'en voulut un instant et rougit directement après les paroles de sa mère. Elle marmonna un 'désolée' et continua à la regarder de manière suppliante pour qu'elle réponde à sa question.

- Oui c'est bien aujourd'hui la rentrée, mais il n'est que neuf heures. Tu as encore bien le temps de t'inquiéter d'être en retard. Prend ton petit déjeuner et va faire ta toilette.

Lily ne se fit pas prier et, voulant tout faire pour ne pas arriver en retard, se dépêcha de tout ranger dans sa chambre pour pouvoir être parfaitement à l'heure.

Ils arriva, malgré les ricanements de sa soeur qui la mettaient à bout de nerf et les embouteillages qui lui firent se faire un sang d'encre, entière et presque calme à la gare de King's Cross. Il ne restait plus que peu de temps avant de retrouver Alis, Abigail et Thèdes. Elle était impatiente

ooo

_Alis._

Le soleil se levait lentement sur la petite maison des Watkins et rien ne bougeait. La maison était complètement silencieuse et toutes formes de vie semblaient parfaitement plongées dans un sommeil profond. Puis le temps passa, le soleil montait doucement dans le ciel pour y faire sa place, et nul ne semblait bouger le moindre orteil. Puis soudainement un voix s'éleva dans la maison. Non pas le genre de voix calme qu'on s'attend à entendre le matin, plutôt le genre de voix presque paniqué :

- Alis ! Tu vas manquer le train !, cria madame Watkins

En moins de deux, la petite maison s'agita, mettant tout sans dessus dessous. Alis courait à en perdre haleine, traversant le couloir pour se jeter dans la douche. Probablement la douche la plus courte que la jeune fille ait pu prendre dans sa vie. En quelques minutes, elle était lavée, séchée et cherchait promptement quelque chose à se mettre. Alors qu'elle commençait à perdre patience, sa mère arriva a côté d'elle, toute souriante en lui jetant des vêtements sur son lit:

- Tu ne croiras jamais, finalement... nous ne sommes pas vraiment en retard... mais plutôt pile a l'heure !

Lui faisant un grand sourire, Esfir Watkins tendit a sa fille un verre de jus d'orange et l'informa que le petit-déjeuner était déjà prêt. Alis lança un regard agacé à sa mère et prit le verre qu'elle lui tendait. Une gorgée plus tard, Alis soudainement rayonnante tendit le verre à sa mère :

- J'espère que tu n'as pas mis une de ses potions de bonne humeur dans mon jus !

- Non Al', pas besoin d'une potion pour que tu sois de bonne humeur !

Sa mère marquait un point, Alis grognonne n'existait pas ! La jeune fille maintenant toute prête, souriante et fraîche lança un regard à l'horloge. Elle trépignait déjà d'impatience sur place. L'été avait été long sans ses trois amies, malgré que sa mère soit une femme distrayante elle ne pouvait pas les remplacer. Elle avait certes vu ses cousins et cousines (les enfants du frère et de la soeur à Esfir) qui étaient tous plus ou moins du même âge dans des maisons différentes de Poudlard, mais ils ne remplaçaient pas les idées stupides de Thèdes, les regards flamboyants de réprobation de Lily, ou le sourire de découragement d'Abi !

Assise à la table, la jeune fille tapait impatiemment du pied et pianotait de ses doigts sur la table. La petite surprise du matin l'avait préparée beaucoup trop rapidement et Alis ne savait plus quoi faire pour passer le temps. Elle jeta un regard à son balais, installé dans le portique au côté de sa valise et de la cage de Monsieur, son chat tigré. Cage qui justement était vide. Surprise de voir que Monsieur n'était pas prêt lui aussi, Alis se misent a regarder sous les meubles, la tête en bas elle vit des pieds arriver. Elle releva la tête, rougit et ses cheveux bouclé dans tout les sens pour découvrir sa mère et Monsieur dans ses bras. Quelque fois, la jeune Gryffondor était surprise de sa génitrice. Malgré qu'elle soit mère, c'était une personne très... lunatique et le fait qu'elle prévoit toujours tout avant la rentrée d'Alis l'emplissait de joie. Comme quoi sa mère n'était pas seulement une Oubliator lunatique! (quel ironie tout de même!)

- Dis-moi... cette année quel surprise me réserves-tu pour nous rendre à la gare?

Alis n'avait pas posé la question pour rien. À chaque année sa mère trouvait le moyen d'oublier le transport pour se rendre à la gare. Cette année la jeune fille espérait que sa mère avait vraiment, réellement, tout prévu ! À voir le sourire que celle-ci lui faisait elle sentait que pour une fille, elles n'allait pas y allez n'importe comment !

- Tu sais, ton oncle Fergus me l'a rappelée au début de la semaine ! Et puis, je me suis dit que c'était le moment de réaliser mon rêve de jeune fille.

Mme Watkins tira sa fille par le bras et l'amena devant la maison, ouvrit la porte et laissa à Alis le plaisir de découvrir une moto sport. Incertaine de ce que sa mère lui montrait, Alis lui jeta un regard pour croiser ses yeux pétillant de bonheur.

- C'est une blague?

Le hochement de tête de sa mère lui apprit que non et un sourire illumina le visage d'Alis :

- Oh ! Et tu vas faire ce sort génial pour mettre mes valises dans ce petit sac ! Tu vas me laisser conduire ? Et puis d'ailleurs, tu sais la conduire ?

Le hochement d'épaule de sa mère inquiéta à peine Alis. L'année s'annonçait palpitante !

ooo

_Abigail_

Un rapide signe de ma à sa famille, qui ne la regardait d'ailleurs même pas et Abigail traversa avec soulagement la barrière de la gare. Lorsqu'elle arriva de l'autre côté, tous étaient en effervescence. Les nouveaux élèves, déchirés entre l'envie de monter dans le train et cette de rester auprès de leurs parents, sautaient pratiquement sur place, les yeux brillants d'excitation. La jeune fille ne pouvait que bien comprendre le sentiment de ses petits bout d'homme et de femme. Elle se souvenait très bien elle aussi de sa rentrée, et du dernier sourire que ses parents, fiers, lui avait fait. Secouant la tête, Abigail remis ses idées en place, ceci était du passé et maintenant il était l'heure de passer à autre chose.

Dans sa main, Edgard s'agitait et alla finalement, contre le gré d'Abi, se réfugier dans son cou. Le petit boursoufflet n'avait jamais aimé la rentrer scolaire, trop de gens, trop d'activité. Oubliant la petite créature dans son cou, Abigail se mise à chercher ses trois amies. Chaque année, c'était la pagaille, il semblerait que les quatre amies ne sachent jamais où et quand se réunir à la gare. Généralement cela terminait comme suit : Abi trouvait Thèdes, qui était déjà avec Alis et les trois jeune filles retrouvaient Lily qui allait chercher à l'avance un compartiment dans le train. Finalement, elles étaient peut-être un peu organisées, à leur manière.

Se frayant un chemin dans la foule, Abigail eut quelques difficultés à s'y faire une place. Écrasant les orteils d'une telle personne, recevant presque le poing d'un père en pleine tête. Évoluer dans cette foule sentimentale était quelque chose de bien compliqué. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds la jeune fille tenta de trouver Thèdes. Elle était la plus grande des quatre et la plus facile à distinguer, avec ses longs cheveux de couleur noire... généralement on pouvait distinguer à ses côtés une petit tête de cheveux bouclés couleur miel : Alis. Pour le moment par contre, elle ne voyait rien, ni tête rousse, ni tête noire et encore moins une tête dorée ! Où était donc ses amies?

Sans attendre de réponse mentale à sa question, quelqu'un sauta littéralement sur elle, faisant presque chuter la frêle jeune fille. Lorsqu'Abi se retourna, elle ne fut pratiquement pas étonné de découvrir le grand sourire d'Alis à quelque centimètre de son visage. Derrière son amie, Thèdes se tenait là, elle aussi toute souriante et prit la parole alors qu'Abigail repoussait gentiment Alis qui continuait de l'écraser d'un câlin.

- Nous avons pensé que cette année, ça nous ferait du changement...

Thèdes lança un regard en biais à son amie frisée en soupirant et continua:

- Et puis je n'arrivais plus à tenir Alis, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a manger aujourd'hui... mais elle est littéralement... hyperactive !

Comme pour donner raison à la brune, Alis se mise à regarder énergiquement autour d'elle. Abigail se doutait plus ou moins de qui elle cherchait, il n'y avait pas cinquante mille solution. La jeune fille cherchait Lily, mais selon toute vraisemblance, à la mine dépitée qu'affichait Alis, celle-ci en était venue à la même conclusion qu'Abi plus tard. La rousse avait du déjà entrer dans le train pour leur réserver un compartiment. Voyant bien que la bouclée ne pouvait plus tenir en place, Abigail offrit aux deux filles d'aller porter les bagages dans leur wagon.

- Avec un peu de chance, nous croiserons Lily, rassura Abigail en regardant Alis, dis-moi, tu as perdu ta langue aujourd'hui?

- Je suis venue en moto.

Abigail et Thèdes se retournèrent vers Alis, surprises, comme si la révélation d'Alis leur expliquaient les réactions bizarres de la jeune fille:

- Ma mère ne sait pas conduire... elle a failli nous tuer au moins sept fois. C'est adrénaline qui circule dans mes veines j'imagine...

Les jeunes filles soupirèrent. Si Alis était quelqu'un de lunatique et casse-cou, La mère d'Alis était bien pire, elles comprenaient donc très bien, soudainement, l'excitation spasmodique qu'avait leur amie. Avec un peu de chance, Alis se calmerait avant l'arrivée au collège.

Ensemble, elle entrèrent dans le premier wagon qui se présentait à elle. Lily avait toujours tendance à se placer au fond, et Abigail le savait bien, c'est pour cela qu'elle montra rapidement à ses deux amies le chemin à suivre, même si elle n'était pas sans savoir qu'elles le savaient également, cela aurait été plutôt stupide de les perdre encore une fois vu la difficulté qu'elles avaient eu, toutes les trois à se rejoindre. Tout en avançant, Abigail regardait dans les différents compartiments pour tenter de voir Lily. Ce n'était pas facile, beaucoup d'élèves n'avaient pas encore trouvé leurs places et stagnaient alors dans le grand couloir du train ce qui créait un embouteillage énorme. Abigail savait bien que Thèdes perdrait patience un jour ou l'autre et, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, son amie l'avait déjà bousculée pour prendra la tête de la queue afin de pousser tous ceux qui auraient eu la mauvaise idée de se trouver au milieu du chemin.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus personne dans les couloirs et ils trouvèrent sans difficulté aucune Lily, assise dans un compartiment en train de lire un livre qu'elles avaient toutes du acheter pour les cours. C'est Alis qui poussa Thèdes pour ouvrir la porte glissante du compartiment, Lily n'eut même pas le temps de la voir que son amie se jeta sur elle. L'année débutait bien, et c'est tout ce qui comptait sur le moment. Quand vint le tour de Thèdes, Lily la regarda avec méfiance ce qui fît éclater de rire la jeune fille qui savait très bien en quel honneur elle avait droit à un regard pareil. Thèdes était connue pour ses ballades interdites et aventures tout aussi effrayantes ce qui faisait faire à Lily et même à Abigail énormément de soucis.

Ses propres retrouvailles avec Lily se firent avec le sourire. Son amie connaissait si bien les raisons qui poussaient Abigail à se languir de Poudlard qu'elle avait fini par imaginer qu'il en était de même pour Lily, même si, évidemment, la situation n'était absolument pas la même.

Une fois assise près de Alis (Thèdes n'avait pas voulu l'avoir à ses côtés tant qu'elle continuerait à sauter partout), elle posa sa tête contre la vitre qui la séparait du monde londonien. Dans quelques temps, elle arriverait à Poudlard et elle n'aurait plus à s'en faire pour tout ce qui c'était passé cet été. Contrairement à la logique, elle savait bien que l'année scolaire la reposerait des vacances qu'elle avait vécues. Elle savait bien tout ce qui allait suivre pour l'avoir déjà vécu ses six dernières années et elle était bien heureuse de se savoir en sécurité dans l'enceinte du collège magique.

Un éclat de rire plus fort que les autres la réveilla de sa torpeur et elle se mît activement à la tâche de calmer Alis qui ne tenait à présent plus du tout en place.

Alors que les filles parlaient entre-elles, se racontant les anecdotes croustillantes de l'été, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit abruptement pour laisser apparaître le visage d'un jeune binoclard souriant. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux noisettes, nul doute qu'il s'agissait de James Potter. Abigail reteint un sourire. Alors que Thèdes priait James de venir s'asseoir avec elles, Abi remarqua le regard coquin que lançait Alis à Lily. Cette dernière ne semblait pas en mener long et était déjà rouge. James n'avait pas dit un mot à la rousse que celle-ci, impatiente, se leva et informa ses amies qu'elle allait dans le compartiment des préfets.

Alis éclata de rire, décidément, elles allaient avoir du fils a retordre pour convaincre Lily que James n'était pas un sombre idiot comme elle le pensait. L'évolution dans la situation était que, pour une fois, la rousse n'avait pas insulté le garçon au premier regard.

- Alors James, le questionna Thèdes, que nous vaut le plaisir de t'avoir parmi parmi nous?

- Oh, jeune fille je ne venais que pour voir vos beaux yeux, dit poétiquement James sous les éclats de rire des autres filles.

- Enfin, mon cher James, reprit Alis, nous savons toutes que tu es ici pour les beaux yeux vert d'une certaine préfète!

- Hé !, s'écria le jeune homme, franchement vous ne devriez pas remettre en cause la superbe amitié que je vous porte jeune femme, sinon vous pourriez très bien vous retrouver un matin avec un nez de troll !

Faussement irritée, Alis lança un regard outré à James. Celui-ci replaça ses cheveux comme il le faisait toujours, Thèdes retient juste à temps un commentaire plus ou moins agréable a l'encontre du jeune homme et se contenta s'écraser les cheveux trop ébouriffé du jeune homme sur sa tête. Abigail se demanda si un jour, James allait finir par ressembler à autre chose qu'à un jeune homme souriant avec une montagne de cheveux sur sa tête. Les minutes passèrent dans le rire et l'amusement, James racontait aux filles comment Sirius, dans une sortie au cinéma moldu c'était prit un râteau devant une merveilleuse jeune femme tout aussi moldue que le cinéma.

C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que choisit le cher Siruis Black pour faire son entré, suivit de Lupin, Remus de son prénom, les mains dans les poches et de leur autre ami, Peter Pettigrow. Black ouvrit les bras pour accueillir Thèdes et Abigail, chacune sous un bras.

- Les filles, s'écria Sirius, je me suis ennuyé de vous très chères !

Thèdes se dégagea rapidement de Sirius, Alis avait bien remarqué son étonnement quand le jeune homme l'avait agrippée, mais la jeune fille s'était rapidement fait un masque d'impassibilité, comme si rien n'était. Mais personne n'était dupe. Abigail se dégagea lentement de Sirius en lui tapotant le ventre:

- Oui Sirius, nous aussi nous sommes heureuses de revoir tes aisselles...

Un sourire subtil se dessina sur les lèvres d'Abigail et Sirius n'en fut que plus ravi. Thèdes pria les autres de rentrer et de prendre place, ils bloquaient le couloir ainsi. Les quatre garçons maintenant bien installés avec les trois filles, tous étaient bien plus qu'à l'étroit. Pourtant l'hilarité était au rendez-vous. Alis, assis a côté de la porte parlait avec Remus, qui s'était installé juste en face d'elle. La jeune fille rayonnait de bonheur et racontait l'aventure matinale qu'elle avait vécue. Lorsqu'elle mentionna le mot «moto», Sirius s'était retourné, alors qu'il était pour sa part installé à côté de la fenêtre et voulut en savoir plus.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait penser, Abigail se sentait terriblement bien dans ce monde, qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et ses amies, et jamais ô grand jamais elle ne voudrait y changer quoi que ce soit. C'est vrai, elle ne prenait pas souvent part aux conversations que Thèdes ou même Alis pouvaient avoir avec les maraudeurs, mais elle adorait les écouter parce que, quand elle y réfléchissait vraiment bien, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais le courage de parler de la même manière que ses amies. Non pas qu'elle était trop timide... Abigail ne se prenait pas pour quelqu'un de timide et elle était certaine que ses amies pensaient de même. Son vrai point de vue était qu'elle était juste très réfléchie. Après tout, il était très clair qu'elle était le cerveau du groupe, pensa-t-elle en faisant un grand sourire et personne ne comprit pourquoi ce changement aussi soudain d'humeur.

Elle prit un livre dans son sac pour au moins avoir l'air de travailler un peu mais cela ne l'occupa que trop peu et, bientôt, elle leva la tête vers la fenêtre pour tenter approximativement de savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle n'y parvint pas. Les conversations autours d'elle la tenait bien trop occupée pour qu'elle tente de comprendre quoi que ce soit dans sa lecture.

- Thèdes non !

Les cris d'indignations sortirent la jeune Abigail de sa douce torpeur. Devant elle, Sirius tendait les mains en signe de paix alors qu'il tentait vainement de protéger James des assauts des cartes explosives. Thèdes avait décidé qu'il était beaucoup plus drôle de faire exploser les cartes à la figure de James, plutôt que de tenter de ne pas les faire exploser.

- Quoi Sirius ? Le but du jeu n'était pas de faire … exploser le jeu de l'autre?, demanda malicieusement la jeune femme.

Avant même que Sirius n'est eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, pour contrer les paroles de la brune, Thèdes jetait délibérément ses cartes à la tête du garçon chevelu en face d'elle. Par une chance extraordinaire, Remus sauta à temps pour éparpiller les cartes un peu partout dans leur compartiment. James était dans tout ses états. Il ne comprenait aucunement la soudaine réaction de leur amie. Thèdes était certes une jeune femme directe et sans vergogne... mais de la à faire brûler un compatriote? Ne sachant comment se calmer, il se retourna impuissant vers Remus. Alors que celui-ci cherchait quelque chose à répondre, Peter prit les devants et proposa à James d'allez chercher à manger avec lui car il mourrait de faim. Encore tendu, le chevelu et le rondouillard sortirent de la loge sans adresser un regard à la brune, alors qu'Alis était éprise d'un fou rire qu'elle tentait de contenir. Une fois les deux garçon sortirent Alis s'essuya les yeux :

- Alors Thè' ! C'est une des meilleures manières que j'ai vu pour faire sortir quelqu'un!

- Alis, Remus semblait ne pas trouver la blague très drôle, peut-être serait-il intéressant que tu nous explique pourquoi toi et Konstonhalu riez !

Si Thèdes avait peut-être été un peu insulté par le ton désagréable qu'avait prit le calme garçon, elle ne laissa rien paraître et, préférant l'ignorer, se retourna vers Sirius qui la regardait les sourcils encore froncés :

- Black ! Cesse de me regarder ainsi ! Si j'ai fait ça, ce n'était que pour le faire sortir... j'ai à vous parler.

- Plan foireux, continua Alis toute sourire

- Qui se résume en trois simples mots, acheva Abi, Lily et James.

Soudainement les deux garçons se détendirent et attendirent les explications des gryffondors. Thèdes prit un air important et commença a expliquer au garçon la situation :

- Vous comprenez autant que moi qu'il est bientôt temps que c'est deux la, s'ils ne se tombent pas encore dans les bras, au moins apprennent à se connaître. James est fou amoureux de Lily, tout simplement, et Lily déteste tout ce qui se rapporte au populaire James... mais là encore, tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que le James qu'elle pense connaître et celui que nous, nous connaissons n'est pas le même !

- Nous nous sommes simplement dit... qu'un coup de main ne leur ferait pas de tord, continua Alis. Il faut simplement que l'aide viennent des deux côtés.

C'est à se moment que James, suivit de Peter et Lily décidèrent de revenir, coupant court leur conversation, ou plutôt, leur plan démoniaque. Tout souriant, ils regardèrent James entrer et celui-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi ses amis avait déjà fait la paix avec Thèdes qui semblait d'ailleurs être au centre de tous les sourires. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de demander ce qui se passait, la voix de Lily le prit de cours, le faisant rougir :

- Potter, aurais-tu l'obligeance de te pousser, je dois parler à Remus.

Ce dernier se pencha lorsqu'il entendit son nom, cherchant la rousse des yeux:

- Oui Lily ?

- C'est l'heure de la réunion de préfèts pour le déroulement de la soirée, dépêche-toi, ils ont déjà commencé.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Remus se leva, salua les trois filles, Sirius, Peter et dit à James de lui garder une place. Il allait les retrouver dans la grande salle. Alors que Remus quittait la loge. Abi remarqua du coin de l'œil que leur Alis regardait le jeune garçon sortir et se dit que, si le plan consistait à faire tomber James et Lily dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il n'y avait pas que ce couple. Même Thèdes semblait avoir un intérêt particulier pour Black. Enfin, elle ne l'avouerait jamais et il ne faudrait jamais lui en parler, mais les faits étaient là. La jeune fille soupira et se dit qu'il était temps de reprendre une conversation sur un sujet un peu moins... épineux :

- Vous avez entendu parler du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ?

- Un nouveau? Encore !, s'écria Pettigrow

- Tu t'attendais à quoi Pettigrow, répondit Thèdes du tac au tac, le dernier avait plus de cent ans et tenait à peine sur ses deux jambes... vraiment... cours très constructif ou nous avons apprit, non pas se défendre contre les forces sur mal...

- Mais plutôt à apprendre comment prendre soin des antiquités comme , termina Alis

- J'imagine que Remus en saura plus que nous, leur répondit Sirius, il nous en parlera plus tard.

Alis regarda intensément Sirius dans les yeux et celui-ci soupira:

- D'accord, concéda-t'il, dès que nous en savons plus, je te mets au courant ! J'imagine qu'Evans ne veut toujours pas vous divulguer les secrets des réunions de préfèts...

- Si je poussais un peu, leurs avoua Thèdes, elle le dirait probablement, de très mauvaise foi, en voulant m'arracher les yeux sans doute aussi... enfin, elle me pardonnerait très vite, termina t'elle toute souriante.

Et c'était bien vrai. Si Thèdes semblait toujours penser qu'elle pouvait tout réussir, c'était uniquement parce que Lily, la personne la plus butée du monde, ne semblait pas lui en vouloir plus d'une journée sans paraître atrocement coupable. Abigail pensait qu'un jour où l'autre, Lily en aurait assez des coups foireux de Thèdes et l'enverrait balader. Le problème était qu'elle ne l'envoyait jamais balader. Était-elle si mignonne que ça ? Oui. Oui , bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Peut-être pas autant qu'Alis... ou si peut-être. Mais absolument pas de la même manière alors. Alis ne semblait pas se rendre compte du charme fou qu'elle dégageait, alors que Thèdes avait bien conscience de sa beauté. C'était presque dommage à la fin.

- Enfin, avec le caractère que tu as..., dit Abigail en souriant, je comprends parfaitement Lily!

- Un problème avec mon caractère, Bonham?

À la tête que faisait Thèdes et Abigail, les autres ne purent qu'éclater de rire. La jeune fille ne lançait pas souvent ce genre de répliques à Thèdes. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne savait jamais vraiment comment prendre ses réactions, rire, pleurer ou peut-être courir se cacher très loin. Généralement la réservée des quatre regardait discrètement Alis pour comprendre la réaction de leur ténébreuse amie.

Les conversations reprenant lentement sur le ton de la rigolade, Pettigrow vérifia par la fenêtre ou le Poudlard Express en était pour finalement s'exclamer :

- Oh ! Les gars, il faudrait partir s'habiller, nous arrivons bientôt !

James hocha la tête, suivit de Sirius et de Peter, les trois garçons saluèrent les filles pour finalement quitter leur compartiment. En ouvrant la porte, James eu le plaisir de tomber nez à nez avec nul autre que...

- Snevillus!

- Potter. Dégage de mon chemin.

Derrière James, Sirius se pressait contre le mur pour pouvoir lui aussi faire face à Rogue, alors que Peter se tenait à l'écart dans la loge des filles, se qui excéda Thèdes. Même Abi devait l'avouer, Pettigrow était une vrai poule mouillée. Si la jeune fille se tenait loin des problèmes, ce garçon les fuyait et se cachait derrière chacun de ses amis pour ne pas les affronté. Excédant, Peter était excédant. Thèdes, qui n'avait absolument pas envie d'avoir une bataille de testostérone devant elle se leva :

- Rogue, Black, Potter, dégagez d'ici. Vos démonstrations de machos, vous les ferez ailleurs.

Son ton était ferme et sans réplique. Rogue regarda la grande Gryffondor avec répugnance et celle-ci, le nez en l'air, croisa simplement les bras.

- Eh pourquoi t'écouterai-je sale gryffondor? Siffla Rogue.

Thèdes poussa rapidement Sirius et James et se planta à deux centimètre de la tête de Rogue, ses yeux pétillaient de colère. La jeune fille avait l'habitude de se faire écouter, d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait et elle montra rapidement au Serpentard qu'elle ferait de sa vie un enfer s'il osait la contredire. A l'étonnement de tout le monde, Rogue renifla avec dédain et tourna les talons, suffisant :

- Si tu crois que ça va finir comme ça, princesse, tu te trompes, cracha Severus à Thèdes qui le regardait partir, satisfaite.

Abi et Alis se lancèrent un regard de découragement. Une bataille entre Serpentard et Gryffondor n'avait certes jamais terminé aussi rapidement, mais le Serpent était seul et assez intelligent pour savoir se retirer... l'année allait probablement être rude en bataille et Abigail ne pouvait qu'en être déçue. Les années étaient assez dures, en dehors de Poudlard, pour que les élèves espèrent un peu de solidarité... ce que n'arriverait probablement pas cette année selon toute vraisemblance.

Les filles finirent de se changer et le train s'ébranla lentement. Elle continuèrent de parler, comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quitter et comme si elle ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des mois... c'était plutôt ironique. Cette situation de confort rassura Abigail, enfin, elle était avec sa famille.

Alors que le train s'arrêtait pour ne plus repartir avant un moment, les filles, serrées les une contre les autres continuaient de parler joyeusement. Autours d'elles tout n'était qu'effervescence. Alis, ses boucles au vent, saluait tout le monde qu'elle connaissait, les gratifiait de ses sourires bienfaiteurs. Elle alla même jusqu'à aider une jeune fille, une nouvelle sans aucun doute, à retrouver le bon chemin à prendre, sous le regard réprobateur de Thèdes. Celle-ci croyait qu'en les aidant ainsi, les jeunes nouveaux ne réussirait pas à se forger un caractère, ce à quoi répondit Alis que les caractères, s'il n'était pas encore forgés, se développaient de toute façon et que la jeune fille se souviendrait d'elle, si sa mémoire pouvait tout retenir de cette soirée, comme la jeune fille souriante qui l'avait aidée à retrouver son chemin.

- Alis, cesse de croire que tu sauveras le monde.

- Thèdes, cesse de croire que le monde ne mérite pas d'être sauvé.

Puis la conversation se termina là. Abigail repéra un peu plus loin Lily et Remus, qui priait gentiment les jeunes de venir les rejoindre pour les guider jusqu'aux barques, où une fois les futurs élèves arrivés, étaient entre les mains du demi-géant qu'était Hagrid. Les élèves étaient tous attroupés, serrés les uns contre les autres malgré l'ignorance qu'était leur voisin. Abi devait l'avouer, à première vue Hagrid faisait peur.

Alis les guida vers les carrosses, il faisait maintenant noir dehors et les jeunes filles resserrèrent leurs capes autours d'elle. Septembre commençait et l'air elle aussi se rafraîchissait déjà. C'est calmement qu'elles se dirigèrent vers Poudlard, le sourire aux lèvres, le coeur battant...

- J'ai faim.

Et l'estomac dans les talons.

Le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle se fît dans la bonne humeur, et Abigail ne put qu'être la plus heureuse en voyant Alis et Thèdes éclater de rire à l'unisson en reparlant des quelques jours que les filles avaient passés toutes ensemble. Même Lily, qui levait les yeux au ciel, ne put réprimer un sourire à l'entente du matin où elle-même et Abigail s'étaient retrouvées trempées au milieu du jardin de Thèdes sans se rappeler y être allées. Thèdes et Alis eurent beaucoup de mal à se remettre de leur fou rire, mais se reprirent avec difficulté tout de même, quand les grandes portes s'ouvrirent. Elles s'assirent toutes l'une en face de l'autre et Lily, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se tenait droite, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille. Abigail vit Thèdes regarder Potter qui bavait littéralement, la brune éclata de rire et chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Alis qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

Une fois le calme fait, la grande porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et un nombre incroyable de premières années prirent place au milieu de la salle. Certains avaient l'air effrayé, d'autres étaient juste impressionnés. Abigail connaissait bien le mythe qui entourait la répartition de Poudlard et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant une petite fille chuchoter à une de ses copines qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle entendit Black hurler avec un sourire goguenard :

- Que le massacre commence !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, Thèdes ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Alis marmonna quelque chose que personne ne put comprendre. Connaissant la jeune fille, Abigail savait bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas les commentaires stupides du garçon qui désarçonnaient totalement les premières années. Après les exclamations de McGonagall, tous les élèves furent bien plus tranquilles ce qui rendit Alis bien plus heureuse et Thèdes bien plus morne.

Comme avant chaque répartition, le choixpeau chantait son devoir. Pour ne pas changer les tradition la chanson du choixpeau magique se fit dans l'hilarité la plus totale. Cette année, Potter et Black se sentirent obligés de poser chacun leur main droite sur leur coeur, comme si un hymne se jouait et récitèrent avec le chapeau la chanson de la répartition des quatre maisons. Abi remarqua même Lily tenter de cacher son sourire en levant les yeux au ciel, comme en essayant de paraître excédée. Même le grand Dumbledore, ayant l'habitude des blagues faites par les maraudeurs, leur fit à chacun un sourire tout en laissant sa tête dodeliner, regardant les élèves se faire répartirent dans chacune des maisons, sous son sourire bienveillant. La répartition se passa merveilleusement bien. Gryffondor était à l'honneur et les élèves de la maison prenaient un réel plaisir à acclamer toute personne faisant à présent parti du clan. Puis le professeur Dumbledor se leva et calmement les élèves cessèrent de parler pour laisser la parole au vieil homme.

- Maintenant que notre cher choixpeau a fait son travail, je vous offre sans plus attendre... Que le festin commence!

Les mains détruites, tous purent enfin manger à leur guise. Abigail, qui était assise à côté de Lily, se demanda si la préfète était aveugle ou si elle le faisait juste exprès. Après tout, il était bien clair que Potter n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il était à quelque chaise d'elle et passait son temps à loucher dangereusement dans leur direction... suivant avec peine la conversation de ses amis. Contrairement à ce que toutes les filles pensaient, Lily croyaient que si Potter semblait être intéressé à elle, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, ce n'était qu'afin de gagner un pari. Chacune discussion où il était question de ce dilemme se terminait toujours par des cris. Comment Lily pouvait sincèrement penser ça ? Après, Abigail savait bien faire la part des choses et aller trop loin, tel que pouvait le faire Thèdes qui entraînait Alis dans ces histoires n'était pas une bonne chose à ses yeux. Il fallait avoir un juste milieu.

Et le juste milieu, c'était Abigail.

Le repas se termina tranquillement. Tous parlaient ensemble mangeant plus que nécessaire des bon petit plat que les elfes leur avait concocté. Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, le festin de la rentré se termina et Lily dut partir afin d'accompagner les premiers années dans leurs dortoirs. Les trois jeunes filles les suivirent de quelques minutes. Le retour au dortoir se passa dans le calme. Chacune savourant le bonheur de marcher dans le vieux château. Puis, Alis s'approcha d'Abi et lui embrassa la joue tout en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant, auquel Abigail ne put que répondre d'un timide sourire.

- Tu es si jolie, Abi.

Abigail baissa les yeux et espéra fort pour ne pas rougir. Ce genre de compliment lui était si rare. Jamais elle n'avait reçu de tels bijoux de sa famille. Elle ne se trouvait pas belle tout simplement parce qu'elle ne l'était pas. Les gens semblaient indifférents en la voyant et elle y avait pris l'habitude. Elle avait pris l'habitude que l'on remarque la spontanéité de Alis, l'éclat de Lily ou bien la suffisance de Thèdes. C'était normal. Elle, elle préférait encore ne pas se faire remarquer, plutôt qu'on la perçoive comme la disgracieuse du groupe.

Pour ne pas changer les habitudes, la grosse dame semblait toujours aussi... imbue d'elle-même.

- Je me demande si un jour, elle sera vraiment agréable avec nous?

Alis leurs avait posées la question, tout simplement en se dirigeant vers leur dortoir.

- C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas... très accueillante, concéda Abi

- Mais si tu avais à faire entrer des centaine d'élève par jour... durant des milliard de mois, toi aussi tu aurait son caractère, acheva finalement Thèdes.

En arrivant dans les dortoirs, chacune des trois filles eurent le sourire aux lèvres et, en se changeant pour des vêtements plus confortables, continuèrent de rire en attendant Lily qui ne devraient plus tarder. Ce soir-là, elle décidèrent de ne pas sortir de leur dortoir pour passer une soirée juste entre elles.

L'année s'annonçait merveilleuse.


	2. Chapter 2

_TATADAMM! _

_Ici joint notre nouveau et merveilleux chapitre de L'armortencia à l'arsenic! J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas trop fait attendre... On remercie toutes les reviews que vous avons reçu! Ça fait rudement plaisir de voir que vous appréciez!_

**Disclaimer:** _Un petit rapel une fois de plus que rien de ce monde ne nous appartiens... malheureusement il n'y à que quelque personnage de notre douce imagination!_

_Un gros bec à tous et bonne lecture! Au plaisir de vous revoir... à la fin du chapitre!_

ooo

La jeune fille était déjà bien réveillée avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Elle s'ennuyait. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle tournait dans son lit sans savoir quoi faire pour s'occuper. C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'était jamais plainte de son mode de vie pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle adorait réfléchir mais, ce matin, elle avait le cœur lourd.

C'était difficile à croire, surtout le lendemain de l'arrivée de Poudlard où elle devait être la plus joyeuse du monde après avoir retrouvé ses amies mais aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, elle n'arrivait même pas à faire un sourire. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait bien pourquoi ce changement brusque de comportement mais elle mit beaucoup de temps à se décider pour enfin sortir du dortoir en n'oubliant pas de prendre de l'encre, une plume et du papier.

Quand elle fut enfin dans la salle commune, elle s'assit dans le grand canapé situé en face de la cheminée et fixa les flammes un long moment, les yeux dans le vide.

Elle avait envie de se donner une gifle. Être aussi... passive lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Et si elle l'était devenue au fil du temps, elle devait se ressaisir. Elle aurait aimé parler à Abi... Elle à qui elle pouvait tout dire, sans exception.

Elle souffla. Bon, elle allait faire ce qui la démangeait tant, et ensuite... Ensuite, elle verrait. Elle posa ses affaires sur la table et s'assit sur une chaise. Elle attendit. La brune trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et leva les yeux au ciel. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne lui allait pas du tout.

Aussi vite qu'elle le put, comme pour ne pas trop penser, elle écrivit cinq mots sur la feuille et, plus consciencieusement, cette fois, y déposa sa signature. Elle ne se relut pas, se promit de le faire avant de donner la lettre à son hibou et sortit aussi vite qu'elle le put de la salle commune. En descendant les escaliers, elle respirait enfin. Elle avait eut l'impression d'étouffer coincée là-haut, et la jeune fille allait beaucoup mieux à présent. Après tout, elle avait l'habitude des escapades nocturnes... ou plutôt matinales, se dit-elle quand elle vit le ciel qui s'éclaircissait de plus en plus. La brune baissa les yeux, ses yeux noirs ne semblaient pas encore s'adaptaient à la lumière du jour. Elle soupira quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle devait encore monter la tour ouest. Thèdes rechigna un instant mais, après avoir entendu un bruit sourd un peu plus loin dans le couloir, se fit une raison et monta les marches aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient.

Elle retint un frisson en entrant dans la volière. Comme toujours, il faisait frais. Aucune des fenêtres n'étaient fermées et comme d'habitude, la jeune fille avait oublié de prendre une veste pour lui tenir chaud. Elle avança tout droit pour trouver Luxus, le hibou que sa mère lui avait offert. Et, quand elle le vit, fit une grimace. Elle détestait ce volatile de malheur et c'était bien réciproque. Elle s'approcha de lui avec calme, et une fois plantée devant lui, prit la parole.

- Bonjour... toi, lui dit-elle avec un dégoût évident. Tu as du travail aujourd'hui. Je veux que tu transmettes cette lettre à ma mère. Tu vois qui c'est, ma mère, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle n'avait pas confiance en cette chose. Comment est-ce qu'un oiseau, surtout celui-ci, pouvait se souvenir de ce genre de détails ? C'était ridicule. Comme pour la contredire, le hibou grand-duc bougea sensiblement sa tête. Thèdes leva les yeux au ciel, et hocha la tête. Avant d'attacher la lettre au pied de cette... chose, elle relut ce qu'elle avait écrit.

_"Tu me manques déjà, Maman._

_Thèdes."_

N'était-ce pas un peu trop enfantin ? Après tout, c'était une grande fille à présent, et ses amies n'écrivaient pas à leurs mères presque chaque jour parce qu'elles étaient totalement incapables de se contrôler. Certes, Thèdes savait se faire discrète et ses amies n'en sauraient probablement rien, mais le fait était qu'elle, elle le savait. L'oiseau commença à s'impatienter et Thèdes, en pleine réflexion, fit comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Et puis, pensa-elle quand elle reprit le cours de ses réflexions, cela ferait sûrement beaucoup de plaisir à sa mère d'avoir de ses nouvelles et elle était sûre que, le lendemain, sa mère lui aurait écrit quelque chose. Contrairement à beaucoup de personnes, Thèdes n'avait jamais réussi à se détacher complètement de sa génitrice et, même si cela la mettait dans ce genre de situation sordide, elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde, consciente d'avoir une des meilleures mères qui puisse exister. La chose volante devant elle se mit à faire un bruit monstre et la jeune fille eut peur de se faire repérer quand chacun des autres monstruosités volantes se donnèrent le ton en accompagnant Luxus. Thèdes s'énerva.

- Ca va ! Calmez-vous ! Je ne reste pas ! Tiens Luxus. Et... fais vite.

Elle accrocha la lettre à la patte de l'oiseau mais ce dernier ne partit pas pour autant. Thèdes le regarda méchamment.

- Quoi ? Quel est le problème ? Tu ne sais plus voler ?

L'oiseau se remit à hululer à la mort et les autres hiboux le suivirent. Thèdes sursauta et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir pour ne pas prendre la route comme ça ? Ces oiseaux finiraient par la tuer, elle le savait bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Hurla-t-elle pour couvrir le bruit.

Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait à aucune réponse mais peut-être que, dans un élan de gentillesse, l'animal lui aurait montré ce qu'il désirait. Sans avoir besoin d'indice, elle comprit toute seule. Il voulait de la nourriture. Oui, bien sûr. Cela semblait évident, maintenant. Et, bien entendu, elle n'avait rien pris.

- Je n'ai rien pour toi, Luxus, tu vas devoir faire le trajet le ventre vide et ne me regarde pas de cette façon, ça ne me touche pas. Tu demanderas de quoi manger une fois arrivé à la maison.

Comme Luxus se tut, tous les hiboux présents se turent également. Seulement, Luxus ne bougeait toujours pas et, à bout de patience, Thèdes prit sur elle et attrapa l'oiseau. Elle marcha jusqu'à la première fenêtre et le jeta. Maintenant, la balle était dans son camp. Soit il ne voulait pas voler et s'écrasait, soit il faisait ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire.

Thèdes se pencha par la fenêtre pour voir le hibou, un petit pincement au cœur si vraiment elle l'avait tué. Elle était de plus en plus inquiète pour sa lettre, elle ne voyait rien au loin et aucune trace du hibou par terre. De toute façon, elle était presque sûre qu'elle aurait entendu un bruit si cet espèce de pigeon s'était écrasé sur le sol. Ou alors... il avait fait en sorte d'être discret pour que Thèdes imagine qu'il était parti donner sa lettre. S'il le fallait, l'animal était déjà mort et tout le monde pouvait à présent lire ce qu'elle avait écrit... C'était catastrophique. En plus, elle était vraiment sûre qu'elle était la seule et unique Thèdes dans l'école. Elle se mit à crier le prénom du hibou pour qu'il revienne mais rien ne se passa.

Elle était prête à s'avouer vaincue et à courir jusque dans la cour intérieur de Poudlard pour reprendre sa lettre (et laisser l'oiseau mourant, après tout, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait) quand le hibou refit surface. Thèdes, soulagée, bomba le torse et voulut l'attraper avec sa main droite mais l'oiseau, bien plus rapide qu'elle, s'était déjà éloigné de quelques mètres.

- Luxus ! Va immédiatement donner cette lettre à ma mère ! Saleté d'oiseau !

Luxus se rapprocha de la main toujours tendue de Thèdes, lui mordit l'index et partit. La jeune femme observa son doigt, elle saignait un peu mais cela ne l'inquiéta pas trop par rapport au reste. En effet, son ongle avait pris une teinte bleue et elle était persuadée qu'elle allait souffrir pendant au moins semaine à cause de cet abruti.

En descendant les escaliers de la tour ouest, elle se promit que dans la prochaine lettre qu'elle aurait à envoyer à sa mère, elle lui dirait d'aller sur le champ lui acheter un autre hibou.

En rentrant dans la salle commune, toujours personne n'était levé mais, au moins, le temps était passé et elle partit dans la salle de bain de son dortoir pour prendre une douche. Son doigt lui lançait terriblement sous l'eau et Thèdes se mit à chercher un nom pour son futur nouveau hibou. Crétin, Véracrasse, Troll, Strangulot, Stupidité, Gobelin, Vermine... En s'habillant, la jeune fille était sûre à présent qu'il n'existait pas de noms de hiboux assez insultants pour que Thèdes ait envie de nommer sa future possession de cette manière. Elle soupira. Elle finirait bien par trouver un nom pour son volatile.

En sortant de la salle de bains, Thèdes croisa Lily qui lui marmonna un bonjour et qui fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Abi était déjà bien réveillée et lui fit un sourire tandis qu'Alis se contentait d'essayer de ne pas fermer les yeux.

N'ayant plus rien à faire dans son dortoir, Thèdes se décida à attendre ses amies dans la salle commune qui commençait à s'animer de plus en plus. Quelques élèves étaient déjà levés et parlaient avec animation. Un garçon fit un sourire chaleureux à Thèdes auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Elle n'aimait pas cet élan de gentillesse venant de certaines personnes. Cela ne servait à rien d'être gentil car on ne le lui rendait jamais vraiment et, tout le monde ici savait bien qu'il fallait une raison à Thèdes pour être aimable avec quelqu'un.

Après tout, elle adorait ses amies pour ce qu'elles avaient à lui apporter. Alis, pour sa bonne humeur qui était terriblement contagieuse, Lily grâce à sa spontanéité et Abi pour son esprit clair. Thèdes était persuadée que ce garçon n'avait rien à lui offrir, sinon une énorme perte de temps.

Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et attendit silencieusement pendant de longues minutes.

- Tu es sûre d'être bien réveillée, Thè ?

Thèdes leva les yeux vers la voix douce de Lily. Elle était enfin prête et s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil. La rousse baissa les yeux vers Thèdes qui lui fit un nouveau sourire en hochant la tête. Le sourire que lui fit son amie lui fit plaisir et elle voulut entamer une conversation.

- Tu as bien...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lui demanda Lily visiblement très inquiète en attrapant sa main.

- Ca ? Oh... rien d'important, ça ne me fait même pas mal.

- Vraiment ?

Lily appuya sur l'ongle bleu et Thèdes hurla de douleur. La salle commune se tut pour écouter ce que les deux filles avaient à se dire. La brune se leva du fauteuil et il était clair que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à son amie.

- Tu es folle ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas mal ! se défendit Lily en se levant également du fauteuil. Comment tu t'es fait ça ? On dirait... qu'on t'a mordue...

- Oui, Lily, ce n'est rien. Je me suis fait pincer par Luxus, on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire.

Avant de comprendre vraiment ce que venait de dire Thèdes, Lily lança un regard noir à toutes les personnes qui les regardaient comme des animaux de foire. Lily se retourna vers Thèdes qui levait les yeux au ciel et reprit la conversation.

- Bon, si ce n'est que ça … Lily sembla vouloir continuer sa phrase mais un rictus sur son visage se forma et elle devint rouge de colère.

Et ce que devait arriver, arriva.

- Tu es déjà sortie ? Chuchota-t-elle, tentant de contrôler sa rage.

- Je suis allée à la volière, Lily ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

- Rien fait de mal ! Rien fait de mal ! Je vais te tuer, Thèdes !

Elle ne contrôlait plus sa rage, c'était très clair à présent.

- Et si tu te calmais ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me calmer !

Au même moment, Abi fit son entrée et Thèdes lui lança un regard suppliant. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son amie se rapproche du fauteuil. Abi posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lily qui sursauta.

- Quel est le problème ? demanda Abigail timidement

- Elle est encore sortie en dehors du couvre feu !

- Et... ça va sans doute paraître stupide mais... tu croyais sincèrement qu'elle allait arrêter cette année ?

- J'espérais que ce serait moins fréquent ! Ce n'est que notre premier jour de cours aujourd'hui et elle a déjà commencé !

Thèdes voulut montrer sa présence à cet instant, mais vu les regards que lui lancèrent Lily et Abi, ce n'était absolument pas le moment.

- Tu ne la referas pas, Lily.

Mais Lily n'en avait que faire. Elle se retourna vers Thèdes et commença à chuchota pour que personne d'autre à part la brune ne puisse entendre quoi que ce soit.

- Tu ne crois pas que cette année, avec Remus, nous n'avons pas assez de travail ? Rien qu'avec les Maraudeurs, je me demande bien comment je vais m'en sortir, alors, s'il te plaît, ne commence pas. Pas maintenant.

- Je suis allée à la volière. J'ai le droit. Thèdes aussi commençait à s'énerver.

- Tu aurais pu y aller après le petit déjeuner !

- Je m'ennuyais !

- Tu n'avais qu'à dormir !

- Tu ne comprends rien !

Ni Lily ni Abi ne purent répondre quoi que ce soit et l'arrivée d'Alis fit oublier à chacune les rancœurs qu'elles pouvaient avoir.

ooo

Alis se réveilla en sursaut. Autour d'elle, tout semblait chahuter et la jeune fille entendait ses compagnes de chambre s'habiller. Encore brouillée par la fatigue, sa chevelure miel entremêlée tombait lourdement devant ses yeux et d'un geste las, elle les releva de devant ses yeux pour y voir. Le spectacle qui avait lieu devant elle ne put que la faire sourire. Abigail, les cheveux plus qu'en bataille, s'était levée et baillait à en perdre la mâchoire, cherchant à tâtons l'emplacement de ses vêtements. La jeune rousse quant à elle était, à la grande surprise d'Alis, déjà levée et lavée. Elle se séchait maladroitement les cheveux tout en finissant de mettre ses bas (Le genre d'activité qu'il est difficile de mélanger). La jeune fille tenta un regard vers le lit de Thèdes, mais c'est sans étonnement qu'elle découvrit qu'il était vide. Elle savait très bien que son amie était une lève-tôt mais, surtout, ce matin-là, Alis avait entendu Thèdes quitter leur dortoir. Ne se posant pas plus de question qu'il n'en fallait, la Gryffondor se leva et s'engagea sur le chemin des toilettes. Esquivant chaussettes et pyjamas, elle réussit finalement à entrer dans les douches et commença à faire couler l'eau. Douche froide vraisemblablement, ce matin, Alis grimaça, mais ne s'en préoccupa plus. Ce genre de douche était, de toute manière, la meilleure façon de se réveiller. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de bain, la voix d'Abi raisonna dans la salle :

- Alis ! Nous descendons dans la salle commune, tu veux qu'on t'attende ?

- Oui ! répondit la frisée. J'ai presque terminé, je me dépêche !

Sur ces paroles, elle sortit de sa douche, serviette drapée sur elle et s'activa à son tour pour s'habiller, lançant un sort de séchage à ses cheveux. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire fizzwizzbizz elle était prête, habillée et sa chevelure bondissait de bonheur à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. En descendant les escaliers menant a la salle commune, la jeune fille entendit des voix s'élever et soupira un sourire en coin ; Lily avait découvert l'escapade un peu trop matinale de Thèdes... comme quoi la rousse était toujours aussi irritable le matin ! En entendant la fin de la conversation, Alis se contenta de sourire, apaisant l'air irrité de Thèdes et Lily réunies.

- Allons, s'écria Alis, j'ai faim!

- Alis, Thèdes avait levé les yeux au ciel, comme excédée par la remarque de son amie, est-ce qu'il t'arrive quelque fois de ne pas avoir faim ?

- Si tu veux engager une conversation sur son estomac, tu sais que tu n'es pas prête de finir ? Répondit Lily qui s'était finalement calmée.

- Du sorbet, saliva la frisée.

- Ça y est, c'est parti, soupira Abi. J'entends d'ici son ventre grogner.

Ce fut sur cette conversation, qui ne cessa de donner faim à la jeune fille, que le petit groupe s'engagea dans les couloirs pour le repas du matin. Aujourd'hui était officiellement la première journée de cours et Alis ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse, elle allait recevoir son horaire. Voir avec qui elle allait avoir des cours cette année était toujours une surprise agréable.

L'an dernier, les Gryffondors avaient partagé le cours de sortilèges avec les Serpentards et la jeune fille espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas cette année. Elle avait toujours adoré les cours du petit professeur Flitwick et l'ambiance désastreuse qui était en classe. Alis devait l'avouer, elle espérait plus que tout partager le cours avec les Pouffsoufles ou encore les Serdaigles... mais les Serpentards, cette année, elle n'avait pas la patience pour. Autant lui demander de partager la salle de classe avec des scrouts à pétard !

Bref, ce fut sur ces pensées que le groupe entra dans la grande salle, déjà bondée d'élèves attendant patiemment de manger et la réception de leurs horaires. L'étudiante regardait, charmée, les élèves de première année attroupés entre eux, semblant ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il leur arrivait. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune fille chercha le petit groupe des Maraudeurs. Ils n'avaient encore fait aucun plan pour James et Lily, mais, ce qui était certain, c'était que pour un rapprochement, les deux groupes devaient inévitablement se souder un peu plus. Enfin, pas toujours, seulement quelques fois !

Entraînant Abi dans son cheminement vers les garçons, les autres suivirent sans se poser de question et lorsque les quatre filles arrivèrent à côté des maraudeurs, la tête de Lily changea considérablement :

- Tu n'as pas trouvé d'autre endroit pour s'asseoir ? La Grande Salle est pourtant immense Alis, chuchota Lily entre les dents.

Après un regard entendu entre Alis et elle, Thè' prit la rousse par le bras et la fit s'asseoir non loin de James :

- Pas le temps ma douce Lily, Alis a faim.

- Une faim que tu n'as jamais connue, ajouta dramatiquement Abi.

- Oui Lily, regarde moi je suis une pauvre enfant qui n'as pas mangé depuis hier ! Tu ne voudrais pas m'empêcher de me nourrir !

Alis lui avait fait ses yeux irrésistibles et la préfète ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de soupirer pour se laisser lourdement tomber au côté de Peter. Au plus grand désarroi de ses amies qui avaient laissé une place à côté de James. L'air de rien, Abi prit place à côté de leur ami chevelu alors qu'Alis se faisait un plaisir de saluer les garçons :

- Bien dormi messieurs ? Prêts pour une nouvelle année ?

Un sourire chaleureux s'était dessiné sur les lèvres d'Alis, ses petites pommettes accentuant son sourire.

- Si Peter n'avait pas autant ronflé, j'aurais probablement mieux dormi, lui répondit en souriant Sirius.

- Comme si tu t'en rendais vraiment compte. Tu parles tellement dans ton sommeil que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui se passe autour de toi, répliqua Remus.

- Eh, c'est pas ma faute si tu as le sommeil léger !

- Quand même Sirius, conclut James, tu parles beaucoup et de choses particulièrement intéressantes !

Le regard de Sirius valut tout l'or du monde et tous s'esclaffèrent. Malheureusement pour Alis, le repas ne semblait toujours pas vouloir montrer le bout de son nez et son ventre criait famine. La jeune fille grimaça ce qui attira l'attention de James :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, petite Alis ?

- J'ai faim, se contenta de répondre Alis avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- On dirait Remus, un estomac sur pattes !

L'intéressé prit une mine offusquée et finit par faire une grimace à James. La conversation ne put continuer plus loin car à l'instant même où Remus allait répliquer, le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Le discours de déjeuner signifiait que le repas allait bientôt être servi et Alis ne tenait plus en place, pourvu que le vieux fasse vite !

- Mes chers élèves, maintenant que j'ai l'attention des estomacs de tout le monde, un dernier petit mot avant de commencer l'année officiellement. Les horaires sont disponibles et entre les mains de votre responsable de maison. Je demanderai donc aux préfets de venir les chercher et d'en faire la distribution. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Enfin ! La joie résonnait dans l'estomac creux de la Gryffondor et lorsque les plats apparurent finalement, Alis se précipita pratiquement sur l'exquise nourriture sortie de nulle part.

Un peu plus loin, Lily distribuait patiemment les horaires de tous les élèves de Gryffondor, soit en disant le nom ou par souvenir de la tête de l'étudiant. Abigail fut la première des quatre à recevoir son horaire et vu la tête qu'elle affichait, il n'augurait rien de bon ! Sans attendre, Alis pressa son amie de leur dire ce qui les attendait :

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais commencer l'année avec Histoire de la Magie n'est pas la meilleure des nouvelles.

La frisée soupira : Abi avait raison. Elle espérait seulement que le reste de leur emploi du temps n'allait pas être aussi terrible ! Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune fille sourit et s'exclama :

- Oh, et puis on commence avec le pire, alors comment tomber plus bas que ça ?

- Disons en partageant un cours de potion avec les Serpentards ? Grimaça Lily. Si vous n'avez aucun souvenir de l'an dernier qui fut une horrible année de potion, moi je m'en souviens très bien !

Lily venait de se rasseoir aux côtés de ses amies, tendant à Thèdes et Alis leur horaire. Sans attendre son dû, Alis plongea son nez dans son horaire pour soupirer d'aisance :

- Pas trop mal ! Lily rassure toi, nous avons potion avec Pouffsoufle.

- Ils vont seulement tout faire exploser avec leur incapacité, dit aigrement Thèdes en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Thèdes ! S'exclama Abigail presque insultée. J'espère que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis !

Thèdes fit mine de penser, mais un sourire sardonique se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle haussa les épaules :

- Abi, tu sais bien que les Pouffsoufles sont des rejets, ceux que le Choixpeau ne savait pas où placer !

- Tout de même, coupa Lily, ça n'en fait pas des incapables.

Mais, comme pour confirmer les dire de Thèdes, au même moment, un Pouffsoufle se prit les pieds dans ses lacets et tomba la tête la première vers la table des Serdaigles. Alis ne put que froncer les sourcils, malgré son envie de rire :

- Thè... Rassure-moi … Tu n'as pas fait ça à ce petit de première ?

- Moi ? Bien sûr que non, Alis...

Septique, Alis haussa à son tour les épaules. Après tout, elle n'était pas la mère de Thè, la jeune fille pouvait bien faire ce qui lui chantait ! Quelques secondes passèrent et les yeux de la jeune fille furent tirés vers un regard insistant. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle croisa le regard de Pettigrow qui lorgnait dangereusement vers elle. Levant le nez de son assiette, la jeune fille remarqua finalement que Peter ne la fixait pas elle, mais plutôt sa crêpe aux fraises qu'il semblait triste de ne pas avoir dans son estomac. Elle soupira, tendit son assiette au garçon grassouillet et lui dit :

- Allez, tiens Pettigrow, mange. Je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs de faim en chemin...

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire chaleureux et une voix à son oreille la fit sursauter :

- Attention, chuchota Thèdes, ou il va croire que tu lui fais de l'œil à lui et tous ses... bourrelets...

Alis ne put retenir un fou rire, mais n'osa même pas imaginer le couple horrible qu'elle et Pettigrow ne formerait jamais. Pourtant lui, au vu du regard qu'il lui lançait, ne semblait pas de cet avis.

À prendre note : Ne plus être gentille avec Peter.

Sur cette pensée, les filles entamèrent l'ascension vers le cours d'Histoire, les garçons leur assurant qu'ils viendraient les rejoindre plus tard. Et d'un regard vers Lily, Black lui assura qu'ils n'allaient pas être en retard.

ooo

Lily se dépêcha de monter les escaliers qui la mèneraient au premier étage pour son tout premier cours d'Histoire de la Magie de sa sixième année. Derrière elle, ses trois amies chahutaient et elle eut vraiment envie de s'y joindre. Mais la vue de quelques garçons qui parlaient bruyamment et qui la dépassèrent la fit brusquement changer d'attitude et aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle se retourna vers ses trois acolytes avec une mine indignée.

- Dépêchez-vous enfin ! On dirait que vous avez envie de rater notre premier cours !

- Comment tu as deviné ? répondit Thèdes avec un regard malicieux.

Lily ne répondit même pas à sa provocation et monta les marches suivantes qui lui restaient quatre à quatre sans jeter un regard devant elle où les élèves riaient aux éclats ni même derrière où ses amies ne semblaient pas plus pressées qu'auparavant. Arrivée devant la salle, la jeune fille tapa du pied. C'était une honte. La rentrée ne pouvait décemment se faire de manière aussi tranquille. C'était un retour aux règles après tout, et, même si elle pouvait concevoir que c'était différent pour Thèdes qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête (techniquement, elle ne le cautionnait pas, c'est juste qu'elle n'avait pas le choix), la vue des autres qui ne semblaient pas un instant anxieux envers l'année qui s'annonçait la mettait dans une rage folle.

La rousse posa doucement sa tête contre le mur en face de la porte, attendant aussi patiemment qu'elle le pût, c'est-à-dire en soufflant et en jetant des regards noirs à ses amies qui avançaient doucement vers elle.

Une fois toutes réunies, elles avancèrent ensemble dans la classe. Comme d'habitude, le professeur Binns n'était pas encore là mais il fallait aussi dire que la deuxième sonnerie n'avait pas encore retenti. Naturellement, chacune prit place en fonction de l'autre. Lily s'assit au deuxième rang juste à côté d'Abi qui lui fit un grand sourire. Derrière elle, Lily entendit Thèdes grommeler qu'elle était bien trop près du professeur ce qui fit éclater de rire Alis qui lui tapota l'épaule.

- Thè, de toute façon, tu n'écouteras pas. Alors être près ou pas du tableau... ça ne devrait pas te gêner.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque mais personne ne le vit. Black, Remus, Pettigrow et Potter arrivèrent quelques secondes avant la seconde sonnerie et exactement au moment même où Binns traversait le mur, comme absent. Si absent qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il traversait également Black qui eut un frisson.

- Oh, pardonnez-moi, monsieur Black, j'étais ailleurs, s'excusa le professeur d'une voix morne.

- Sans blague..., se contenta de chuchoter Black en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

En passant devant Lily, il lui fit un clin d'œil auquel la jeune fille répondit par un haussement de sourcil. Il était à l'heure, et alors ? Il voulait quoi, une médaille ? C'était juste son devoir d'élève.

Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir vers le fond, mais Lily ne leur lança plus un regard et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au professeur Binns qui expliquait le programme de l'année aux élèves, elle souffla. Elle sentit un poing dans son dos et se retourna. Alis lui faisait un immense sourire.

- Arrête de souffler aussi fort, tout le monde t'a entendue.

- On dirait que tu portes toute la misère du monde sur tes épaules, rajouta Thèdes en lançant un regard rieur à Abi qui acquiesça en hochant la tête.

Lily ne répondit pas et se retourna.

Ainsi, ce matin, tout le monde était contre elle. Certes, elle n'était pas connue pour sa bonne humeur le matin, et il était à peine neuf heures. Il était injuste qu'elle soit traitée de la sorte alors qu'il était si tôt. Doucement, elle observa finement Abi qui dessinait, comme si elle ne ressentait pas l'ennui que Binns inspirait à tous. Elle avait l'air réveillée, comme d'habitude. Elle tourna encore un peu la tête derrière elle. Alis avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et écoutait ce que sa voisine lui racontait. Ses yeux bleus verts étaient si pétillants que la jeune fille aux yeux émeraude se sentit très inférieure à elle à l'instant précis. Elle désirait tellement avoir la même bonne humeur que son amie... Quant à Thèdes, la conteuse d'histoire, elle éclatait de rire discrètement à certaines parties de sa diction et Lily eut envie d'écouter son histoire. Thèdes avait toujours eu quelque chose en plus qui faisait qu'elle arrivait à l'apprécier tellement fort qu'elle pouvait tout lui céder mais, dit comme ça... cela semblait un peu étrange. Elle grimaça. Le cours avait commencé et elle n'avait jusque là pas écouté du tout... Elle jeta un œil sur le cahier d'Abi qui faisait des dessins très jolis. Elle au moins, se dit-elle, elle s'occupe en silence. Pas comme ces imbéciles derrière elle...

Lily, déterminée, se mit au travail. Elle ouvrit son cahier, trempa sa plume dans son encrier et attendit une phrase capitale que pourrait lâcher le professeur afin de pouvoir la noter.

- ... C'est une période extrêmement noire pour la communauté magique. Les gouvernements magiques de chaque pays se rencontrent afin de trouver des solutions capables d'éradiquer la crise et, en 1662 est créé le Code international du secret magique...

Derrière elle, Alis et Thèdes parlaient si fort qu'elle n'arriva pas à se concentrer davantage.

- Elles m'énervent, dit Lily à Abi en montrant ses deux amies assises derrière. C'est impossible de se concentrer si elles continuent à discuter !

- Elles s'amusent juste, Lily.

Elles s'amusent juste, Lily... La jeune fille refaisait dans sa tête la voix de son amie avec une voix nasillarde et cela l'amusa beaucoup. Elles s'amusent juste... Bien sûr, après tout, ce n'est qu'une heure de classe, alors pourquoi s'empêcheraient-elles de ne pas discuter ? Il n'y avait absolument aucun souci... Elles n'étaient, de toute façon, pas censées écouter pour un sou. Lily serra le bois aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Le bruit était insupportable. Elle avait l'impression d'être à un lendemain de fête où elle aurait trop bu, mais rien de tout cela.

Elle était juste de mauvaise humeur. Cela arrivait.

Quand Thèdes éclata de rire pour la énième fois, Lily se retourna, les pupilles prenant le dessus sur ses iris.

- Arrêtez-vous toutes les deux ! Elle tapa sur la table de la brune ce qui alerta à peu près tout le monde, sauf Binns, bien sûr. Nous devons travailler, nous sommes en classe, alors chut, chut et chut. Je ne veux plus vous entendre sinon j'enlève des points à Gryffondor !

- Ca c'est de la menace... rit Thèdes.

Elle se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Alis. Certains élèves se mirent à rire mais beaucoup se retinrent. En effet, Lily semblait vraiment de mauvais poil. Seul Black eut le courage de lâcher une phrase qui résonna dans la classe.

- James ! Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas le seul à te faire menacer par Lily ! Thèdes aussi en fait les frais !

Il éclata d'un rire bruyant et cela détendit toute la classe. Toute la classe, sauf Lily.

Le reste du cours fut un cauchemar et la jeune fille aux yeux verts accueillit la sonnerie de fin des cours comme une bénédiction. Sans attendre personne, elle sortit de la salle, salua le professeur et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour filles, espérant ne pas croiser Mimi Geignarde, lorsqu'elle fut face au lavabo, elle se rinça le visage avec de l'eau froide.

Elle allait devoir contrôler ses réactions à présent. Elle devenait un peu trop impulsive à son goût.

ooo

_Mimblulus: Voilà enfin la fin du chapitre... AH! mais non je suis certaine que nous êtes tous déchiré à l'idée que ce soit terminé... *rêve un peu que ce soit vrai...* BREF! j'espère que vous avez apprécié! Un petit mot ne serait pas de refus je vous l'avouerais-je!_

_Au plaisir de vous revoir!_

_Mimbulus & Mimbletonia _


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour très chers lecteurs 3 (Mimbletonia vous dit le bonjour et Mimbulus prend la relève, la pauvre Mimbletonia elle une timide des messages de début de chapitre ^^ et EN PLUS, elle nous abandonne trois semaine pour partir a Vancouvert... sans prendre la peine de venir voir sa MERVEILLEUSE partenaire de fic au Québec... tristesse.)_

**Disclaimer:** pour tourner le couteau dans la plaie... car non, l'univers est entièrement à notre très cher JKR. Seul les personnages qui vous sont inconnue sont une fabrication de nos merveilleux cerveaux!

_Alors, nous tennons à remercier (TRÈS beaucoup et...) chaleureusement les gentilles revieweuses à qui j'ai déjà répondu! Ça nous fait rudement plaisir de savoir que vous aimez ce que nous écrivons et ça nous encourage à continuer à écrire, donc un gros merci!_

_Sinon, un autre remerciement à notre super correctrice, LAUMIE, sans elle, le chapitre n'aurait probablement jamais eu aussi bonne allure, donc, MERCI LAUMIE!_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse vous entraîner dans la suite de l'Amortencia à l'arsenic, dans de nouvelles aventures de nos 4 jeunes gryffondors!_

**L'amortencia à l'arsenic**

**chapitre III**

ooo

Thèdes rentra dans son dortoir en étant persuadée d'avoir passé la pire journée du monde.

Elle souffla en y repensant. Déjà, elle n'avait pas dormi, ce qui l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur tout au long de la journée. Elle se revoyait encore lire et relire le même livre toute la nuit et, à sept heures, l'heure du réveil de ses amies, elle n'avait même pas été capable de mettre un pied hors du lit. Thèdes avait alors expliqué à ses amies qu'elle ne mangerait pas ce matin pour récupérer un peu de l'énergie qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de recharger dans la nuit et les filles l'avaient regardée avec scepticisme. Lily devait sans doute penser qu'elle avait dû sortir hors du dortoir une nouvelle fois. Ca aussi, elle n'appréciait pas, qu'elle se fasse disputer par la rousse pour quelque chose qu'elle avait fait ne la gênait pas plus que ça, mais pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas fait pour le coup, cela l'insupportait.

En traînant les pieds, elle était arrivée en retard à son cours de botanique où elle avait dû se forger un regard froid pour que personne, pas même le professeur, n'osa lui demander pourquoi elle n'était pas arrivée à l'heure. Le cours suivant, l'Histoire de la Magie lui avait déplu tout particulièrement puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu la tête à bavarder avec Alis qui se demandait sans doute ce que pouvait avoir son amie. La brune n'avait rien avalé au déjeuner et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il est vrai que son appétit avait toujours été quelque peu aléatoire mais jamais au point de ne rien manger du tout.

Son cours de Soin pour les Créatures Magiques l'avait tout simplement épuisée et elle ne se rappelait pas avoir autant maudit un professeur de sa vie. En effet, malgré son physique agréable, le professeur Collins était un vrai travailleur et demandait à ses élèves, pour la plupart des filles qui lui faisait des œillades devant tout le monde, d'être autant, voire plus doués que lui. Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus était sans doute le fait qu'elle était toute seule à ce cours car, malgré tout l'amour que portaient ses amies aux animaux, aucune n'avait pris la même option qu'elle. Il fallait rajouter également que les animaux n'étaient pas non plus la chose que préférait par dessus tout Thèdes, tout en ajoutant des filles totalement hystériques à la simple vue d'une tignasse blonde accompagnée d'yeux bleus et on comprenait le calvaire que la brune endurait.

En arrivant au cours de potion, Slughorn avait divisé chaque maison en deux parties pour que les binômes qu'ils formeraient soient mixtes. Thèdes avait longuement espéré qu'elle serait oubliée dans le lot, mais, quand Lupin dut se mettre avec un Poufsouffle qui puait la niaiserie, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule à ne pas avoir été placée et trouva en face d'elle une jeune fille qui devait sans doute avoir son âge. Les cheveux blonds très clairs, elle lui faisait un grand sourire laissant découvrir une dentition parfait. Thèdes ne répondit pas à sa grimace, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, faisant pouffer Alis et Lily et préféra filer vers la première paillasse qu'elle trouvât. Manque de chance, Black avait choisi celle de derrière et la brune avait passé le cours à tenir la chandelle à la stupide Poufsouffle et à ce crétin de Black. Ah, ce qu'elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Lily n'aimait pas les Maraudeurs !

C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de ne pas assister au dîner. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son reflet dans la salle de bain pour voir si tout était en place et se fit presque peur. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme si elle avait pleuré. Avait-elle pleuré ? Non... En tous cas, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Une mauvaise journée n'était, de toute façon, que vingt-quatre heures douloureuses à passer jusqu'au lendemain et il était hors de question qu'elle pleurniche pour une journée difficile. Elle brossa ses cheveux raides un petit moment avant de reposer son regard sur son index qui avait été pincé quelques semaines plutôt par Luxus. Crétin d'oiseau, lui aussi. Elle pensa rapidement à le donner à Sirius. Peut-être que lui aussi se ferait pincer régulièrement. Elle eut un sourire mauvais qui lui donna tout de suite meilleure mine.

C'était une excellente idée.

Elle allait continuer à explorer son plan quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Elle avança doucement quand elle aperçut de dos son amie Alis qui devait sans doute la chercher.

- Il y a un problème, Alis ?

La frisée sursauta et, visiblement soulagée, soupira.

- Je t'ai cherchée partout, tu n'étais pas dans les couloirs...

- Bonne déduction, répondit Thèdes.

En même temps... Si la brune était dans la salle de bains, mathématiquement parlant, elle ne pouvait de toute évidence pas être dans les couloirs à errer.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je me suis mal réveillée. J'ai vécu l'expérience d'être dans la peau de Lily une journée.

- Et ? demanda Alis avec un sourire malicieux. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

- N'essaie pas, c'est affreux, avoua Thèdes sur le ton de la confidence en souriant à pleines dents à présent.

Alis éclata d'un rire cristallin ce qui donna du baume au cœur à Thèdes. Cette dernière finit par s'asseoir sur son lit et son amie ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Curieusement à ce que beaucoup pouvait penser, Thèdes ne sous-estimait pas tout le monde. Certes, elle n'appréciait pas tant que ça les Poufsouffles, ni les Serpentards, c'était vrai également qu'elle se sentait supérieure aux moldus, et même aux sorciers de sang normal, mais elle avait toujours réussi à faire abstraction de tout quand elle aimait. Après tout, Alis était de sang incertain, et jamais elle n'avait pensé une seule seconde faire d'elle son assistante ! Jamais elle n'avait sous-entendu à Lily qu'elle était plus importante qu'elle de par son sang puisque tout le collège savait bien que Lily était une née moldue, pire encore, il semblait à Thèdes que Lily était davantage instruite que n'importe qui dans cette école... Pour ce qu'il en était d'Abi, la question ne se posait pas vraiment. Ses parents, des sangs purs, avaient toujours montré leur appartenance aux idées du seigneur des Ténèbres ce qui, bizarrement, la mettait au même rang que Thèdes, même si ses parents à elle, n'avaient jamais parlé de Lord Voldemort comme un maître.

- Je me suis fait du souci pour toi. Tu n'étais pas la même. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Le pire dans tout ça était qu'elle n'avait aucune excuse à être de mauvaise humeur. Mis à part son sommeil qui n'avait jamais daigné venir, elle se sentait bien. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Oh, Thèdes ? Quel est le problème ?

Son amie se faisait du souci pour elle et elle se sentit mal sur le coup.

- Je vais bien, Al', ne t'inquiète pas. Une mauvaise journée est toujours très difficile à vivre. Demain sera beaucoup mieux.

Comme Alis semblait ne pas la croire, elle éclata d'un rire qu'elle n'espérait pas trop faux.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien ! Je t'assure ! Allons, tu as mangé ?

La blonde hocha la tête tout doucement, visiblement convaincue.

- Bien ! Alors parlons du plan MERDEP !

- Merdep ? Répéta Alis sans grande conviction.

Thèdes leva les yeux au ciel. Alis non plus, n'était pas clairement pas dans son assiette. C'était pourtant d'une facilité étonnante !

- Mise En Relation de Potter et Evans enfin ! C'est toi qui es fatiguée dis-moi !

- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir compris que tu parlais d'eux avec ton MERDEP... Ca aurait dû tout de suite me sauter aux yeux... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! grogna Alis.

Thèdes leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, tout allait de travers aujourd'hui. Elle fit comme si ce n'était pas grave en un mouvement de bras.

- Ils se sont parlés aujourd'hui ?

- Oui ! cria Alis avec un peu trop de conviction pour que Thèdes n'y croie vraiment. Ils sont partis dans une grande conversation sur les crabes à feu, ils étaient d'accord tous les deux pour dire que les sorciers qui osaient les chasser pour leurs carapaces étaient des personnes sans cœur.

- Ah ah, très drôle, Al'.

Mais ça n'avait rien de drôle. De plus, les crabes à feu étaient des créatures absolument horripilantes et Thèdes se demanda comment Alis avait réussi à placer une de ces choses dans leur conversation.

- Bon, s'ils ne se rapprochent pas eux-mêmes... alors il faudra qu'on le fasse pour eux ! C'était notre idée principale, non ? Alis hocha la tête docilement. Bien, dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un plan infaillible. Enfin... je dis ça, mais tous nos plans sont infaillibles donc le problème n'est pas là...

Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle fit un sourire qui réchauffa son corps tout entier. Elle avait passé l'été à chercher des plans géniaux. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé l'échec alors bien entendu, maintenant qu'elle était prête à faire face, elle l'imaginait encore moins. Elle ne s'appelait pas Thèdes Konstonhalu pour rien et elle se devait de réussir. Il était de notoriété publique que les Konstonhalu étaient, depuis leur arrivée en Angleterre, des personnes très influentes pour leur grande lucidité. Et, même si selon son père, la brune n'avait pas reçu pareil héritage, tant qu'elle porterait ce nom qui lui donnait une certaine noblesse, elle prouverait aux autres que les Konstonhalu, débarqués il y a deux cents ans de Norvège, étaient des êtres d'une grande importance.

Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait pour son nom, elle n'avait jamais eu connaissance des us et coutumes de sa famille restée en Norvège et n'y avait, elle-même, jamais mis les pieds. Pourtant, sa mère, elle-même d'origine nordique, lui avait souvent dit que sa grâce provenait de là-bas. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à y croire. Sa mère, elle, était sans doute le parfait exemple de la pure norvégienne. Une peau blafarde, de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux d'un noir intense. Thèdes avait, certes, les cheveux très noirs, et ses yeux pouvaient bien être aussi foncés que sa chevelure, sa peau était un peu plus bronzé. Inno avait dû lui répété au moins un million de fois que la grâce ne se trouvait pas dans l'apparence mais plutôt dans l'allure. C'était bien plus difficile de remarquer quelque chose dans l'air que dans le purement visible, mais, sa mère lui avait alors fait remarquer qu'il était certes plus difficile de percevoir quelque chose d'invisible mais, qu'une fois perçu, il restait ancré à jamais.

Et Thèdes avait bien l'intention de rester ancrée dans chacune des personnes qu'elle rencontrait.

Elle avait bien essayé avec Sirius. Elle restait naturelle, le fait était là, mais il ne voyait rien et tout cela remettait les propos de sa mère en cause. Après tout, tout le monde était impressionné par la brune, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Aussi, elle ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec lui et avait bien l'intention de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait penser. Si cela pouvait marcher pour Lily et ce Potter, alors il en serait de même pour elle.

- J'ai une idée, lâcha Thèdes après un long silence.

Alis, qui s'était mis à triturer la couette du lit leva les yeux et vit le sourire sardonique que faisait la brune.

- Il faut un rapprochement intensif.

- Jusque là, on n'est pas plus avancé, je te signale que dans le nom de ton plan, il y a 'rapprochement'.

- Je sais ! s'indigna Thèdes. Mais ça ne marchera pas si nous... on ne se rapproche pas non plus ! Ca va être dur, j'en ai bien conscience mais après tout je suis Thèd...

Elle se reprit à temps pour ne pas froisser son amie qui fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que cela pouvait faire dans l'histoire.

- Nous sommes les quatre meilleures pour mettre cette mission à bien. Je compte sur toi, Al'.

ooo

Abigail avait regardé Alis partir à la suite de Thèdes. Les filles avaient probablement une idée tordue à mettre en action. Lorsque la jeune fille s'était retournée vers Lily pour savoir ce qui les attendait, la rousse lui avait fait un sourire d'excuse:

- Je suis désolé Abi, j'ai promis à trois jeunes filles de leur expliquer le fonctionnement du sortilège d'allégresse... On se retrouve plus tard à la salle commune !

Puis, sans attendre une réponse, Lily sourit et se leva pour se diriger d'un bon pas vers les troisièmes années, où les trois filles attendaient avec impatience. Abi se retrouva donc seule face à son assiette de gâteau se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour passer le temps.

Un mois était déjà passé depuis la rentrer et Abigail, en grande partie à cause de ses amies, avait prit un peu de retard dans ses devoirs, l'occasion était donc parfaite: du silence, de la solitude et une bibliothèque à porté de main ! Profitant de sa motivation passagère à travailler Son idée était simple, elle avait déjà ses devoirs de sortilège de fait et dans son sac, ceux de DCFM attendait patiemment.

Le professeur Vanlint était pourtant assez stricte pour qu'Abi ne reporte pas ses devoirs, pourtant ceux-ci demandaient de la concentration et la Gryffondor passait sont temps à s'assoupir sur ses parchemins. Elle gardait les quelques ébauches de ses devoirs, pour toujours les recommencer, insatisfaite. Le moment était donc parfait, elle avait la tête encore au travail autant en profiter.

Abigail se leva donc, son sac sur l'épaule pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Elle marcha un certain temps, se laissant agréablement divaguer sur les âneries qu'elle n'écrirait jamais dans un devoir. Elle avait le rêve secret de rendre un jour un devoir complètement idiot à un professeur, seulement pour satisfaire son imagination fertile, pour leur écrire une histoire au lieu d'une dissertation horripilante et ennuyante. (NdC : Je soutiens Abi !)

C'est la tête en l'air et les mains dans les poches qu'Abigail prit pied dans quelque chose pour finalement tomber par terre. Se relevant péniblement elle prit le livre dans lequel elle s'était empêtrée. Alors qu'elle le retournait dans ses mains, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Relevant lentement la tête, Abi découvrit Rogue marchant d'un pas décidé vers elle. Le Serpentard s'arrêta enfin à son niveau en tendant impérieusement la main vers la Gryffondor :

- Rends-le moi, il m'appartient

Rogue avait le regard dur, mais semblait ne pas être prêt à attaquer la Gryffondor, ce qui surprit d'ailleurs Abigail. Celle-ci regarda une dernière fois le manuel et fut surprit du titre:

- C'est un livre de potion avancée dis-moi ! Tu fais déjà toute celle de 7ième?

Fini ses histoires de guerre inter-maison, Abigail était sincèrement intéressée par les exploits en potion que Rogue réussissait à faire.

- Oui et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?

Rogue avait gardé son ton dur, attendant toujours, plus ou moins patiemment, qu'Abi lui rende son livre. La jeune fille de son côté réfléchissait à une vitesse hallucinante puis un éclair de génie l'illumina et sans prendre une seconde de plus pour réfléchir elle fixa son regard sérieux dans celui du Serpentard et lui demanda simplement :

- Tu m'apprendrais à m'améliorer en potion?

Elle savait bien que c'était une idée complètement stupide, elle avait Lily pour lui apprendre des potions, mais pourtant, l'envi de vivre quelque chose de... différent la titillait. Severus Rogue était de loin le meilleur élève en potion de leur promotion et peut-être même de l'école. Abigail en était certaine, si elle voulait finalement devenir quelqu'un en potion elle devait en apprendre plus et ce Rogue pouvait lui être utile. Pourtant à entendre le rire sarcastique qui sortait de la bouche du Serpentard, la jeune fille se dit que finalement ce ne serait peut-être pas si simple.

- Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire pour te convaincre de ma bonne volonté ?

Abigail avait relevé le menton et regardait durement Rogue, qui la jaugeait à son tour, attendant la réponse du jeune homme. Celui-ci mit un certain temps avant de répondre, semblant réellement réfléchir à la proposition que lui faisait Abi, pourtant lorsqu'il daigna finalement lui répondre, ce ne fut pas ce qu'espérait la Gryffondor :

- Je ne veux rien de toi et tu n'auras simplement rien de moi. Débrouille-toi toute seule et rends-moi mon livre.

- Et si je ne te le rends pas ?

Le regard de Rogue convainquit rapidement la Gryffondor de lui rendre son livre, elle hésita l'espace d'un instant et lui rendit finalement à contrecœur. Sans un mot, Rogue s'empara de son livre, tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le château pour finalement disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

C'est lorsque le Serpentard disparut enfin de sa vue, qu'Abigail reprit enfin ses esprits les yeux exorbités elle ne cessait de relater la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Severus et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Quelle était cette fibre au fond d'elle qui l'avait poussé à parler a Rogue, à lui demandé de l'aide ! Tout ça n'avait aucun sens pour la logique d'Abi, aussi elle reprit rapidement contenance et tenta d'oublier ce qui venait d'arriver.

La jeune fille reprit donc son chemin, se concentrant pour ne pas divaguer plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait aujourd'hui. Après tout, elle avait un devoir à faire. Sur le chemin, elle croisa quelque élève, mais c'est sa rencontre avec le baron sanglant qui la marqua un peu plus. Le fantôme des Serpentard l'avait regardé bizarrement et avait finalement sourit avec ses vieilles dents pourries.

Abi arriva finalement à la bibliothèque et y entra à pas de loup. Mme Pince la regarda avec un air mauvais, mais Abigail ne s'en formalisa pas et prit place à une table au fond de la salle. Pourtant, alors qu'elle sortait ses parchemins et son manuel, le livre de Severus Rogue ne cessait de lui revenir en tête. Elle secoua la tête, trempa calmement sa plume dans l'encrier et commença son devoir. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle terminait une phrase, sa conversation la hantait et elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : en parler aux autres filles. Soupirant, elle rangea son devoir à peine entamé pour partir à la recherche d'Alis et de Thèdes.

Abigail se contenta de se diriger vers la Salle Commune, l'endroit le plus probable pour retrouver ses deux amies. Parcourant couloirs et escaliers, la Gryffondor arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui discutait prétentieusement avec une des gratte-papiers des tableaux voisins et qui était venue lui rendre visite.

Excédé de l'entendre de vanter des choses qu'elle n'avait probablement jamais fait (puisque la veille, elle avait entendu un autre portrait raconter la même histoire à son voisin), Abi se contenta de se racler la gorge très fort, question d'attirer l'attention de la grosse dame :

- Ah, ces élèves, s'offensa le portrait des Gryffondors. Ils n'ont aucun respect ! Ne voyez-vous donc pas que je discute ?

- Feufolet-ébouillanté, se borna à répondre Abi.

Le grosse Dame prit un autre air outragé pour finalement laisser l'élève qui avait gâché le coup de grâce de son histoire. Abigail entra calmement dans la salle et repéra rapidement ses deux amies assises confortablement dans les divans moelleux de la salle commune. Elles avaient leur air de satisfaction, cet air que ses amies prenaient lorsqu'elles avaient préparé un coup.

Le problème avec ses amies étaient simple en fait. Alis était une aventurière, nul besoin d'un but, elle adorait l'adrénaline que lui procurait les virées nocturnes, peu lui importait la raison tant qu'on la laissait sortir, mais Thèdes, elle, avait des buts et qu'Alis lui permette de toujours les obtenir était quelque fois effrayant... Abi se raisonna et alla prendre place à côté de ses amies. Elle n'avait décidément pas besoin de dépeindre de tels portraits de ses compagnes, elles restaient qui elles étaient et malheureusement pour Abi, elles n'avaient nullement l'intention de mûrir un tant soit peu.

À l'arrivée de leur amie, les deux complices levèrent la tête pour l'accueillir d'un sourire. Mais Abi ne leur laissa pas le temps de développer sur un autre sujet, elle avait bien l'intention de leur raconter sa mésaventure, en omettant bien sûr le point où elle avait demandé des cours particuliers à Rogue :

- J'ai vécu quelque chose de palpitant aujourd'hui, se contenta d'elle de commencer.

En fait, au fond d'elle, Abigail bouillait d'excitation de raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu, il était très rare qu'elle-même participe aux escapades et encore plus rare qu'elle fournisse des informations susceptibles d'intéresser Thèdes alors, pour une fois qu'elle participait, elle espérait grandement que ses informations intéresseraient ses amies :

- Mais ne te fais pas prier par pitié Abi, commenta Thèdes voyant que son ami se languissait de leur raconter

- Oui Abi, enchaîna Alis, avec la tête que tu as, je peux jurer que tu meurs d'envie de nous le raconter alors fais-le maintenant ou je change de sujet, conclut-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Très bien. Aujourd'hui, alors que je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque pour faire le devoir de Vanlint, j'ai trouvé un livre de potion.

- Et alors... rien de surprenant jusqu'à présent, la coupa Thèdes qui était sceptique.

- Alors, le livre était probablement le livre de potions le plus avancé que j'ai eu la chance de voir jusqu'à présent. Ni toi, ni Lily n'avez très certainement jamais vu un livre comme celui-ci... il donne presque envie de se mettre aux potions tellement il est mystifiant.

Voilà, Abi avait réussi, elle avait complètement capté l'attention de ses deux amies.

- Mais continue ! Où est ce livre ? s'impatienta Thèdes qui regardait autour d'Abi pour trouver le mystérieux bouquin.

- En fait, son propriétaire est venu le réclamer...

- Et son propriétaire est ? Demanda Thèdes

- Severus Rogue.

Un silence s'installa entre les trois filles, c'est Thèdes qui le brisa finalement avec la phrase que redoutait le plus Abigail :

- Nous devons le récupérer au plus vite.

ooo

- 20 points pour Gryffondor ! Par Merlin, miss Evans... cette potion est absolument parfaite, je suis époustouflé...

Lily ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de se rapprocher de l'état d'une tomate très mûre. Le professeur Slughorn continua à hocher la tête, visiblement éberlué par le niveau de son élève et continua sa route vers un binôme de Poufsouffle qui semblait anxieux de la venue de leur professeur.

- Ce qui est bien, avec lui, dit Thèdes avec désinvolture, c'est que peu importe avec qui tu es dans ton binôme, c'est toujours toi qui a les honneurs.

La rousse tourna la tête, soudain inquiète, vers Abi. Elle n'avait pas pris conscience sur le moment que son professeur de potion ne lui avait fait que des éloges à elle.

- Abi... je suis sincèrement désolée, je vais aller lui dire que la potion ne s'est pas faite que grâce à moi et...

- Ca n'a aucune important, Lil', lui répondit doucement Abigail tout en lançant cependant un regard noir à Thèdes, je sais bien qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il disait, tu sais.

- Mais... Lily chercha ses mots pendant qu'Alis triturait ses mains, signe qu'elle était anxieuse. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Le sourire rassurant que lui fit son amie la fit également sourire en retour même si une boule semblait s'être logée dans son estomac. Elle savait bien qu'Abi n'était jamais la première remarquée à chaque fois qu'elle entrait quelque part, seulement, elle avait également conscience qu'il en était de même pour elle, alors cela ne l'avait jamais choquée. Mais là, le professeur surestimait ses capacités, elle s'en doutait bien, mais le pire était sans doute qu'il avait abaissé Abigail au profit de la rousse. Elle se sentait coupable alors qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute. D'un côté, ça l'était, c'était clair même. Elle aurait dû rétorquer au professeur qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir fait cette potion mais sur le moment, cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Alors maintenant, elle se sentait vraiment mal, responsable de ce que pouvait ressentir Abi même si elle ne le montrait pas. Elle devait arranger les choses, mais n'avait aucune idée de comment faire. La mettre sur un piédestal pendant quelques temps pour lui faire oublier cette humiliation ? Non, c'était stupide, Lily n'avait aucune idée de comment faire et cela la fatiguera en moins d'une semaine. Elle devait trouver quelque chose de pertinent. En quoi Abi était-elle bien plus douée que les autres ? Prendre du recul certes, mais la rousse ne voyait pas à quoi cela pouvait servir sinon être bien avec soi-même... Peut-être que c'était le cas, peut-être qu'Abi n'avait pas mal pris la remarque du professeur et que tout irait pour le mieux. Elle l'espérait car elle ne voyait aucune autre alternative.

Elle était sûre qu'elle deviendrait folle si elle continuait à trop réfléchir.

La sonnerie de la fin du cours se mit à retentir et tira Lily de ses songes. Elle ne bougea pas plus cependant même si elle entendait ses amies faire un raffut pas possible en rangeant leurs affaires.

- Lily ? Je peux te parler ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux. Elle trouva Remus en face d'elle. Elle ne fut pas surprise, elle connaissait trop sa voix pour se tromper à présent. Lily hocha la tête et se leva de son tabouret.

- Bien entendu. Je range mes affaires et j'arrive.

- D'accord, je t'attends devant à la sortie.

Elle se dépêcha pour fermer son encrier, rangea sa plume et fit un signe à ses amies avant de partir vers la sortie de la salle. Remus, appuyé sur le mur de pierres froides avec son allure nonchalante l'attendait sagement. Pendant qu'il ne la voyait pas, Lily put se permettre de penser que, de temps en temps, elle comprenait toutes ces filles qui tournaient autour de lui. Après tout, c'était un garçon plein d'esprit, de bon sens et tellement gentil.

- Je suis là, dit finalement Lily en brisant le silence.

- Oui, sourit Remus. Je voulais m'assurer que tu avais reçu la lettre du professeur Dumbledore.

- Quelle lettre ?

De quelle lettre pouvait-il parler ? Elle commença à paniquer.

- Heureusement que je suis là, dans ce cas, répondit le garçon avec un air pompeux qui fit rire Lily.

Elle savait parfaitement que la façon dont il venait de parler était une plaisanterie. Pas comme ce stupide Potter, qui lui, était réellement comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas normal que je ne l'ai pas reçue.

- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour à la volière ?

Non. Elle s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit, mais il était hors de question qu'elle monte autant de marches pour une stupide lettre. Elle n'avait qu'à être là ce matin, comme toutes les autres !

- Dis-moi d'abord de quoi il s'agit.

- Ce soir, nous avons une réunion des préfets pour organiser une sortie au Pré-Au-Lard et ensuite se répartir les tâches pour le bal d'Halloween.

Lily fit une grimace. L'année dernière aussi, elle avait dû gérer ça en compagnie des préfets des autres maisons et cela l'avait épuisée. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment l'envie de faire face à tout ça une fois de plus, en plus des rondes le soir, mais elle se fit une raison.

- Bien. À quelle heure est la réunion ?

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt aller chercher ton papier ? suggéra Remus.

- Pour tout t'avouer, là, je n'en ai pas la force, chuchota-t-elle en un sourire. Tu ne veux pas plutôt me montrer ta lettre ?

- Bien sûr, garde-la, je l'ai déjà lue. On se voit ce soir !

- Oui, lui répondit Lily la tête plongée dans la lettre, à plus tard. Mais elle était certaine d'avoir parlé dans le vent car personne ne lui répondit.

"Ce jeudi 4 Octobre aura lieu la toute première réunion des préfets de l'année. Sera mis à l'honneur la première sortie au Pré-Au-Lard afin que tout le monde puisse ainsi préparer les costumes prévus pour le bal d'Halloween qui aurait lieu le 31 octobre.

Votre présence à tous est requise dans les environs de 20 heures pour que la réunion débute à 20 heures 30 précises.

Mes cordiales salutations.

Albus Dumbledore."

Elle plia le papier et le mit dans sa poche. Elle espérait avoir le temps d'aller ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre et ensuite elle se ferait violence et courrait jusqu'à la Grande Salle... Ca semblait évident.

L'allée et le retour la fatiguèrent assez pour que, quand elle entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle, elle pousse un long soupir en voyant que ses amies n'avaient pas renoncé à s'installer près des Maraudeurs. D'ici, Lily voyait sa place juste en face de Potter qui semblait expliquer quelque chose d'apparemment extrêmement important à Peter, son voisin d'à côté.

En s'asseyant à côté d'Alis, elle ne put lui retourner le sourire que la jeune fille lui faisait et remplit son assiette.

- Avec les garçons, commença Alis, on a décidé de se voir ce soir ! Ca te dit ?

- Remus ne vous a pas dit ? lui répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son assiette, nous avons notre première réunion de l'année en temps que préfet.

- Oh, souffla la frisée visiblement déçue, non... Il ne nous avait rien dit.

Et quand la rousse tourna la tête vers Remus qui semblait dans ses pensées.

- C'est quoi son problème ? Ne cessait de demander Potter en zieutant sur Remus toutes les trente secondes.

La seule personne capable de lui répondre était Sirius et il ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, se contentant de répondre qu'il en avait marre de réfléchir, ce à quoi Remus répondit par un regard noir. Lily n'y fit plus attention, cela ne la regardait pas, après tout.

- Tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre après, Lily, suggéra Thèdes avec une voix qui prouvait plutôt qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix.

- Après, Thèdes, je serai fatiguée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !

- Je le sais, c'est tout !

- Bien entendu. Miss je-sais-tout a encore parlé.

La voie que prenait la conversation ne plut pas du tout à la rousse qui préféra se taire avant que ça ne dérape pour de bon.

Elle mangea dans le silence le plus complet pendant de longues minutes avant d'entendre Thèdes chuchoter quelque chose à Alis qui lui répondit de la même façon. Cela l'intrigua et elle tenta de capter des brides de conversation.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame avec ce veracrasse... disait Thèdes avec dédain, je suis sûre qu'il a une idée derrière la tête.

- Tu penses qu'il va falloir enquêter ? lui répondait Alis avec un petit sourire en coin.

De face comme ça, Lily n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment deux personnes aussi diamétralement opposées pouvaient s'apprécier. La rousse eut l'impression sur le moment qu'aucune des deux ne comprenait l'autre mais plutôt qu'elles faisaient toutes les deux semblant. Alis avait l'air excitée à l'idée de quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas et Thèdes avait déjà ce regard haineux qu'elle lançait à presque tout le monde.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir faire vite, surtout, siffla Thèdes en ne prenant même pas en compte le ton enjoué de son amie.

- Vous parlez de quoi, les filles ?

La voix de Sirius se fit entendre et les deux amies sursautèrent. Alis vira au rose et Thèdes fit un sourire en coin.

- Je fais de l'effet, dites-moi, rajouta le brun quand il se rendit compte de l'état d'Alis.

Pour désamorcer la situation, Thèdes se mit à pouffer et rajouta :

- On se moquait de toi, Black, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'ose pas te regarder dans les yeux.

- Oh ? Et que disiez-vous ?

- Qu'il faudrait que tu commences par te couper les cheveux pour conquérir la Poufsouffle de la dernière fois.

Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Sirius éclata d'un rire roque qui ressemblait à un glapissement de chien.

- Ah, elle ! Mary, si mes souvenirs sont bons... Sans vouloir te décevoir Konstonhalu, je n'ai vraiment pas eu besoin de me couper les cheveux pour l'avoir...

Le regard que la brune faisait s'effaça en une seconde pour laisser place à une mine sombre. Lily ferma les yeux pour en être vraiment sûre et fit le vide dans sa tête. Thèdes semblait-elle sincèrement triste en cet instant ? Elle ouvrit les yeux rapidement pour capter encore son regard mais il avait déjà fait place à un mur où aucun de ses sentiments ne pouvaient transparaître.

Avait-elle rêvé ? Non... Un sourire se forma sur son visage et Abi la regarda étrangement. Elle n'en fit pas cas, cela n'était pas important. Elle tenait une information capitale et avait bien l'intention de l'utiliser si jamais Thèdes se montrait trop... trop elle-même. Mais en même temps... C'était si bas. Les amies ne font pas ça généralement. Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Les amies avec une morale. Et, il était clair que, sur le moment, Lily n'en avait aucune.

- Lily ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Remus l'interpella.

- Oui ?

- C'est l'heure. On y va ?

- Oui, d'accord.

Elle se leva promptement et fit un signe de main à ses amies pour continuer sa route jusqu'à la grande porte. Marchant à côté de Remus, elle brisa le silence.

- Pourquoi tu étais de mauvaise humeur, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu l'étais ? rétorqua Remus avec malice.

- Il me semble avoir posé cette question la première !

- Réponds-y et je ferai de même.

Elle souffla. Elle détestait le chantage. Comment est-ce qu'un garçon aussi adorable que Remus pouvait utiliser cela ?

- Bien. Tu vas trouver ça stupide mais ça m'arrive souvent d'être en colère pour diverses raisons... Des fois, je ne les connais pas moi-même. Mais ce soir... j'étais en colère que vous soyez tous là... Oh ! Ne fais pas cette tête Remus !, rajouta-t-elle quand Remus lui lança un regard désolé, ce n'est pas toi. C'est ces deux crétins, Black et Potter. Ils sont infernaux. Des fois, ils peuvent être gentils, c'est clair, mais dès qu'ils s'approchent à plus de cinq cents mètres de moi, ça y est, ils deviennent fous !

Remus tenta de cacher un petit rire qui sortait.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? C'est mal de se moquer !

- Je ne me moque pas, bien au contraire. Je me moque plutôt de James. Il a dit qu'il adorait tes sautes d'humeur.

Arg... Potter. Toujours cet être infect pour gâcher une conversation.

- Génial... grinça Lily. Et toi, pourquoi étais-tu de mauvais humeur ?

- Ca va te paraître sans doute étrange mais... Pour exactement la même raison que toi. J'aurais aimé passer du temps avec mes amis mais ces temps-ci, ils sont trop préoccupés par autre chose.

- Remus, je suis navré mais même moi je n'arrive pas à tenir cette peste de Thèdes et puis avec Alis qui la suit tout le temps c'est vraiment difficile à gérer.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Lily, et puis je commence à m'habituer à leur présence. Elles sont très gentilles.

- Quand elles veulent, grogna Lily.

- Tu fais à nouveau une saute d'humeur Lily. James ne va pas arrêter de me parler de toi si jamais je lui dis !

- Idiot !

Lily se mit à rire doucement et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

ooo

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce merveilleux chapitre! Nous espérons que vous avez grandement apprécié ce chapitre, bientôt tout plein de truc ce passerons (si si, moi Mimbulus, je vous le jure) Mais... mystère et boule de gomme :D_

_Au plaisir de vous répondre bientôt,_

_Becots tout plein,_

_Mimbulus & Mimbletonia_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Alors, déjà avant de commencé un gros merci au merveilleux reviewer, ça nous a fait rudement plaisir de vous lire! Continué c'est SI encourageant :)_  
_Sinon, oui, nous savons que ça à prit un certain temps avant ce chapitre et c'est totalement de ma faute (mimbulus XD) je suis trop vilaine et j'ai toujours trouvé autre chose à faire... Mais que voulez-vous, vie social, travail et école mine de rien, ça rempli bien une semaine!_

_Alors bien sur:_

**Disclamer:** _Rien de tout ce monde ne nous appartiens, mis à part certain personnage que vous reconnaîtrez rapidement! Tout est à notre très chère JKR! Etb on l'a remercie!_

_Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture en espérant que vous allez apprécier! ^^_

000

- Miss Bonham, avez-vous un problème ? demanda sévèrement la directrice des Gryffondors alors qu'elle interrompait son cours pour remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Le professeur Mcgonagall avait les deux points sur les hanches, son air sévère se reflétant dans sa posture de femme sérieuse, son chignon bien serré, ses petites lèvres pincées et ses lunettes nichant sur le bout de son nez. Elle regardait durement Abigail qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

Hochant frénétiquement la tête, Abi tentait de convaincre son professeur de reprendre le cours, ce que celle-ci ne semblait toujours pas prête à faire :

- Non mais Miss Bonham s'il vous plaît, expliquez-moi donc ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant que mon cours derrière vous ?

Tentant de ne pas trop sourire, Thèdes avait simplement enfilé son masque d'impassibilité ne laissant croire en rien au professeur McGonagall qu'elle ait pu lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Devant celle-ci, Lily soupirait bruyamment, irritée que son professeur porte tant attention aux, comme le dirait si bien Lily, «enfantillages» de ses amies.

Alis aurait, d'ailleurs, probablement éclaté de rire devant l'impatience de la rousse si le regard dur de son professeur ne s'était pas posé sur elle. Se tortillant toutes sur place, leur professeur de Métamorphose regarda, satisfaite, le malaise qu'elle avait créé pour finalement reprendre son cours. Aussitôt le regard de leur directrice de maison posé plus loin, et s'assurant qu'elle faisait bien dos au groupe de jeune fille de Gryffondor, Abigail se retourna, presque fâchée, vers Thèdes qui lui faisait à présent un grand sourire satisfait.

Jusqu'à présent, la première semaine de cours s'était plutôt bien déroulée pour la jeune Bonham. Aucun ennui avec ses amies, aucune crise à gérer, aucuns travaux demandant plus de quatre heures de travail. La jeune fille en avait donc bien profité pour se reposer, mais au vu du comportement de ses amies derrière elle, Abi avait l'impression que cette deuxième semaine annonçait la trêve de sagesses de ses compagnes. Devant les airs conspirateurs qu'arboraient angéliquement Alis et Thèdes, Abigail se doutait parfaitement que la pauvre Lily allait bientôt être mise à rude épreuve.

Certes, les plans rapprochons Evans de Potter avaient commencé doucement, mais connaissant bien ses camarades, elle se doutait bien que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas voir ses deux amis se rapprocher, non pas qu'elle était contre tous ses plans... elle les trouvait seulement extravagants. La Gryffondor avait bien tenté de convaincre Peter de se mettre de son côté, mais elle se rendit bien vite compte que peu importait ce que pensait Peter, si Sirius ou James et même parfois Remus le faisait, le rondouillard se devait de le faire lui aussi. Désespérément, elle avait même tenté de convaincre Lupin de calmer les ardeurs de Black, mais elle n'avait réussi qu'à obtenir de sa part un sourire résigné... comme quoi Black et Potter menaient ce groupe... frustrant !

La jeune fille reporta calmement son attention sur le cours. Le professeur McGonagall semblait s'être lentement calmé et dictait calmement les étapes pour la transformation d'une dinde en cochon d'Inde. Bref, rien de bien palpitant nécessitant la totale concentration de la Gryffondor. Posément, elle posa son regard sur son parchemin, jetant un coup d'œil sur la conversation via parchemin de ses deux amies. Pour le moment, leurs maigres essais pour coincer Lily et James ensemble s'étaient avérés... un échec disons-le. Mais Abi ne désespérait pas et selon ce qu'elle pouvait lire du parchemin, Alis et Thèdes débordaient encore de millions d'idées pour coincer les deux futurs tourtereaux ensembles.

Abi, non-interessée par la pertinence des notes de cours que leur conférait leur professeur, décida d'observer Lily. La jeune rousse s'était rapidement déconcentré sur ce que leur dictait McGonagall et ne portait attention à plus rien. Abigail se demandait en fait ce qu'elle s'attendait à découvrir en observant son amie outre la jeune fille studieuse qu'elle était. Des mots d'amour soufflés à James peut-être... et puis quoi encore! Au bureau se situant juste derrière Lily, James ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil passant de McGonagall à la rousse, s'attardant plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître sur sa chevelure de feu. Abi ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la tête de gamin qu'affichait Potter lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité d'Evans.

Préférant finalement ne pas attirer l'attention de sa directrice de maison, Abi se retourna vers son propre parchemin pour se concentré sur le cours, mais les notes et commentaires abusifs que faisaient Thèdes et Alis ne cessaient de la déconcentrer:

_« On pourrait faire passer une blague sur le dos de Lily et Potter» écrivait Alis._

_« Ou simplement les enfermer dans un local désaffecté... classique et efficace !» lui répondait Thèdes._

_« Thè... un local désaffecté pour des tourtereaux... c'est sale! Comme premier baiser on repassera pour le romantisme !»_

_« Comme si forcer deux personnes à être ensemble était romantique de toute façon»._

Leur conversation continuait ainsi sans relâche. Les idées arrivaient à la tonne pour être rapidement rejetées. Alors, presque soudainement, au plus grand soulagement d'Abi, la cloche sonna, les laissant finalement tous sortir de l'infernale classe. Infernale car McGonagall était très stricte et très peu d'élèves avaient le loisir de dire qu'il ne travaillait pas d'arrache-pied dans sa classe.

000

- Bon... Que vouliez-vous me dire les filles ? Tiens, ça me fait penser, il va falloir arrêter de me harceler autant, les autres collégiennes pensent sans doute que vous leurs faite de l'ombre... Ce qui n'est pas le cas, bien entendu. Je remarque chaque regard qui m'est adressé et, sans vouloir me vanter, il y en a beaucoup !

- On n'est pas là pour parler de ça, Black.

- C'était une plaisanterie, Konstonhalu.

- Sans vouloir offenser personne... Pourrait-on changer de sujet ? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Lily risque d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- De plus, ta vie sentimentale ne nous intéresse pas Black, garde ça pour tes amis.

- Thèdes ! s'indigna Abi.

- Et il est bien clair que tu n'es pas l'une d'entre eux, Konstonhalu. Merlin, ce que c'est long comme nom de famille, ça m'arrache la gorge.

- Boucle-la, Black. Mon nom à moi, au moins, n'est pas associé à Voldemort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu oses dire Konstonhalu ! tonna Black.

- On s'arrête ! Thèdes, Black, on se calme. On n'est pas ici pour se disputer mais pour faire en sorte que nos meilleurs amis se trouvent.

Thèdes hocha la tête. Elle avait parfaitement raison, et elle ne devait plus se laisser aller à autant de bassesses avec Black, même s'il le méritait terriblement.

- Si on sortait ? proposa Abi. Et puis vous avez été si discrets que je me demande pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde...

- Il s'agit d'une conversation privée, lança froidement Thèdes à une brune qui se tordait le cou pour voir le trio.

- Oui, allons dans la bibliothèque, dit Black en sortant de la salle commune.

- Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, la bibliothèque n'est pas un lieu où on bavarde de tout et de rien, rétorqua Thèdes en le suivant tout de même.

- Non mais c'est quoi ton problème Konston...

- D'accord... on se tait, coupa Abi précipitamment. Arrête de lui chercher des noises Thè. Et je suis navrée Black, mais Thèdes a raison. On se fera très vite virés de la bibliothèque et on ne sera pas plus avancés.

Le silence se fit devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Abi fit un signe à Thèdes de se retourner mais elle ne le comprit pas tout de suite. La voix grave du tableau s'éleva dans le couloir.

- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

Sirius, visiblement de mauvais poil, s'adressa à la Grosse Dame.

- C'est privé, d'accord ? C'est moi ou personne ne comprend rien aujourd'hui ? Venez, je sais où on peut aller.

Comme Thèdes n'avançait pas, Abi dut revenir sur ses pas pour lui attraper la main et la tirer vers elle.

- Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête ! Tu as oublié pourquoi tu étais là, j'ai l'impression. Le plan MERDEP ! lança-t-elle sans une once d'ironie.

- Ne te moque pas ! J'ai mis du temps à trouver ce nom !

- Oh, ne fais pas l'enfant et accélère. Je n'ai pas la force de te tirer encore une seconde, rajouta Abi en la lâchant.

Thèdes avança seule quelques secondes et entendit Abi crier à travers le couloir :

- Black ! Ralentis !

À contrecœur visiblement, Black s'arrêta et attendit que les deux filles soient à sa hauteur pour se remettre à marcher. Ils tournèrent à gauche et se trouvèrent dans un autre couloir qui ne menait à rien. Black appuya son dos sur le mur.

- Le vendredi, il n'y a jamais personne ici.

- C'est vrai que tu dois connaître parfaitement les horaires de tous les étudiants du château puisque tu en as fréquenté plus de la moitié... J'imagine que c'est là que tu emmènes tes conquêtes ? Il en était de même pour Mary... ou non ?

Black respira profondément et Thèdes se sentit très heureuse. Alors il avait décidé de battre en retraite... C'était presque trop facile. Black et Thèdes ne se quittèrent pas du regard, préférant se regarder le plus froidement possible. Au bout d'une minute qui parut interminable pour Thèdes, le garçon leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. La brune, satisfaite, fit un petit sourire.

- Donc ? Que faut-il que je sache ? demanda Black en s'adressant Abi, en faisant bien attention de ne pas regarder Thèdes.

- Thèdes et Alis ont beaucoup discuté sur le sujet et sont finalement arrivées à quelque chose d'assez concluant. Enfin... après ce à quoi je viens d'assister, je ne suis plus sûre du tout.

Thèdes souffla bruyamment.

- Qu'avez-vous besoin que je fasse pour que ce plan marche ?

- On doit rester ensemble, lâcha Abi.

- Je...

- Si tu ne veux pas, continua Abi sans écouter Black, je comprendrai et on cherchera quelque chose d'autre mais...

Thèdes cessa de l'écouter. Elle était dingue ou quoi ? On ne pouvait pas changer un plan juste parce que monsieur le grand Sirius Black n'était pas d'accord !

- Ca me va tout à fait en fait, coupa Black. Si j'ai bien compris, pour que Lily reste avec James, il faut que nous, nous restions ensemble pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper ?

- En gros, c'est ça. James ne doit pas être au courant de ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Lily sera certaine que c'est son idée, et que moins il en sait, plus ce sera spontané. Disons lui juste que nous nous apprécions beaucoup ! suggéra Abi.

Oui, s'apprécier... C'était un peu grand quand même.

- Bien. Je saurai faire face, rigola Black.

- Tant mieux car j'imagine que cela va prendre du temps... Lily est du genre dur à cuire.

- Et James est une guimauve ! Un couple fabuleux va se créer grâce à nous...

- Bien, conclut la jeune fille en un sourire. J'imagine que c'est tout, on va te laisser... vaquer à tes occupations !

- Merci bien ! À tout à l'heure au déjeuner alors !

Les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent un peu de Sirius.

- C'est ça, à tout à l'heure, grogna Thèdes et personne ne l'entendit.

Avant de tourner pour rejoindre l'allée principale, Abi se retourna vers Sirius qui ne bougeait toujours pas de sa place et hurla :

- Au fait ! Pour plus de confidentialité, notre plan s'appelle le plan MERDEP !

- Le plan merdep ? cria en retour Black, mais qui a donné un nom aussi affreux à ce plan ?

Abi se mit à pouffer doucement et ce fut au tour de Thèdes de s'égosiller :

- C'est moi Black ! Alors tes commentaires, tu te les gardes !

000

La journée avait été très longue, mais la soirée d'Alis s'annonçait encore plus pénible. Le matin même, la jeune fille avait vu arriver à grands battements d'ailes Sobek, la vieille chouette que Mme Watkins s'entêtait à garder. Le vieil oiseau s'était lourdement laisser atterrir dans le jus de citrouille d'Alis qui avait soupiré bruyamment. À côté d'elle, Peter, qui s'était installé à la place que la frisé gardait pour Thèdes, avait pouffé de rire, vexant un peu plus la jeune fille normalement toujours souriante. Elle se contenta donc de tourner la tête vers le rondouillard pour lui envoyer un regard glacial, le genre de regard que la jeune fille était capable de lancer qu'une seule fois par an.

Alis, une fois son regard meurtrier rendu, se retourna vers Thèdes, qui semblait elle aussi prête à éclater de rire à tout moment. D'une délicatesse que peu connaissait chez Thè', la brune se contenta de hocher gravement la tête pour cacher son sourire et c'est exaspérée qu'Alis ouvrit sa lettre, humide de jus. Elle commença lentement sa lecture, tendant de déchiffrer les lettres dans les tâches d'encres dues au papier mouillé. Au dessus de son épaule, la frisé sentait la respiration rauque de quelqu'un qui se permettait, à ce qu'il semblait, de lire la missive qu'elle venait de recevoir. Insultée d'autant de curiosité, Alis se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Peter, qui devient rapidement couleur canneberge mûre.

- Pa-Bah... Pardon... je...

- Oui bon, pas la peine.

Alis ne savait pas ce qui la fâchait le plus, le fait qu'elle soit elle-même frustrée pour les actes idiots d'un autre ou le fait que quelqu'un ait réellement pensé faire un acte aussi stupide que de lire le courrier de son amie, et ce sans consentement. Misant sur le fait que l'idiotie est humaine, elle se contenta d'ignorer Peter à ses côtés pour porter son attention sur autre chose, comme se plaindre tiens! Jetant un regard désespéré à ses amies, elle s'adressa d'un ton dramatique à Abi :

- Devine ce que ma chère mère tente de me demander, dans le brouillon de feuille mouillée qu'elle m'a envoyé.

- De devenir morne et de mauvaise humeur, répondit en souriant Abi, sachant très bien que la réelle réponse n'allait pas tarder.

- Presque... De donner un coup de main à mes cousins et cousines ce soir... A ce qu'il semblerait, ils sont trop gênés de m'aborder pour me le demander eux-mêmes... Enfin ! C'est ridicule, nous nous somme vus toutes les semaines de l'été pratiquement !

- Ou peut-être que Thèdes leur fait trop peur... termina Abi

- Oui... tu n'as pas remarqué, continua Lily, que malgré que je sois Préfète, très peu de nouveaux viennent me poser des questions quand je suis à moins de 2 mètres de Thè'.

- C'est que j'ai bonne réputation, conclut la brune avec un sourire carnassier.

Alis soupira, en se grattant la tête de manière à entremêler ses cheveux bouclé:

- Beuh... ça ne règle rien... je vais quand même devoir me taper des heures d'aide en Sortilège en attendant ! Je vous conseille ne me pas m'attendre ce soir.

Abi et Thèdes se regardèrent en secouant la tête, un sourire s'étirait lentement sur les lèvres de Thè:

- De toute façon Alis, commença-t'elle, tu ne peux pas te plaindre, tu adores tes cousins et les sortilèges. Le meilleur des deux mondes réunis ! Donc, continue de sourire comme tu te bornes à le faire tous les jours depuis qu'on se connait et viens nous rejoindre quand tu auras fini.

Sur ces paroles, les quatre filles se levèrent à l'unisson pour se diriger vers un petit moment de détente, alors que Lily se dirigeait seule vers son cours d'arithmancie. Au détour d'un couloir, Lily les quitta et les trois filles se séparèrent à leur tour pour vaquer à diverses occupations, je vous rassure, toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres !

Alis ayant donc fait la non-promesse d'aider ses cousins se dirigea vers les bureaux des professeurs. À ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre dans sa lettre, sa mère lui demander de les aider de toutes les manières possibles, mais de suivre les règlements. Sa mère connaissait peut-être trop bien Alis et savait pertinemment que sa fille ne se gênerait pas de voler un local de classe, consentement ou pas.

Donc, c'est à contre cœur que la frisé cogna à la porte de la classe entrouverte du Professeur McGonagall, attendant patiemment que sa directrice de maison lui permet d'entrer dans le local, ce qui arriva rapidement. La voix froide et dure de son professeur raisonna dans la classe vide et Alis y entra en souriant :

- Bonjour professeur, je voudrais avoir la permission d'emprunter un local pour donner un coup de main en Sortilège à mes cousins.

Malgré le regard sceptique que lui lança la directrice adjointe, celle-ci lui tendit un bout de parchemin, confirmant que la Gryffondor avait bel et bien l'autorisation d'emprunter un quelconque local à des fins d'études.

C'est donc papier en main, sac à l'épaule et bouclettes dans le vent (oui bon... ok.) qu'Alis amorça son ascension des millions d'escaliers présents dans tout Poudlard pour trouver le fameux local où elle avait donné rendez-vous à sa jeune famille. Elle monta calmement les escaliers, écoutant avec attention les conversations des peintures pour finalement tourner un couloir. Les chuchotements des portraits l'accompagnaient dans son cheminement et c'est un peu plus loin qu'elle porta finalement attention aux murmures. Alis cessa de marcher, comprenant les paroles pour se retourner brusquement. À quelque pas d'elle, Elisabeth, la sœur d'Abigail, se trouvait là, avec l'air renfrogné de s'être fait prendre au piège et derrière elle se tenait quelque gros molosse de Serpentard. Les serpentards regardaient avec un air meurtrier Alis pour une raison qui échappait à la jeune fille mais alors qu'elle tentait une approche, ils tournèrent simplement les talons pour prendre le couloir à leur droite. Incrédule, la Gryffondor haussa les épaules et tourna à son tour les talons pour tomber nez-à-nez avec nul autre que Peter.

- Peter! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le garçon rondouillard plia un bout de papier dans ses mains pour regarder Alis, mal à l'aise :

- En fait, je sais que c'est totalement déplacé... mais comme Remus ne peut pas m'aider ce soir... et que visiblement Sirius et James sont trop occupés à faire je-ne-sais-quoi... J'espéraisquetupourraism'aiderensortilège...

Bien qu'ayant compris le début de la phrase de son compatriote, la frisée fronça les sourcils lorsque la fin sortit comme si le pauvre garçon avait soudainement décidé de manger de la purée de dixie. Alis pria gentiment Peter de répéter, ce qu'il fit, plus rouge que jamais :

- J'espérais que tu pouvais me donner un coup de pouce en sortilèges...

La jeune fille analysa rapidement la situation pour finalement hocher de la tête, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant, et puis si elle avait un peu de chance Peter serait peut-être apte à montrer quelque sort de base à ses cousins :

- Oui... Pourquoi pas, mais dépêche-toi alors, mes cousins doivent m'attendre!

La soirée s'annonçait décidément longue et lorsqu'Alis sortit de la salle d'étude suivie de toute sa petite troupe, la jeune fille ne pouvait qu'en être soulagée, un moment de détente étant bien mérité lorsque vous aviez à vos trousses un maraudeur peu charmeur...

000

Le temps semblait devenir orageux quand Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Bien, se dit-elle, tout était parfait. Déjà, il était trop tôt pour son propre bien (mais elle avait envoyé une lettre à Remus la veille au soir en lui disant de se retrouver ici pour discuter de préfet à préfète) et puis, sa tête était emplie de problèmes auxquels elle n'arrivait pas à faire face. Déjà, elle devait envoyer un hibou à ses parents pour leur dire à quel point elle se plaisait ici afin de les rassurer mais elle n'avait même pas le courage d'écrire un message puisque, de toute façon, elle mentirait.

Bien sûr que la rousse se plaisait à Poudlard, c'était d'ailleurs l'endroit qu'elle pouvait le plus considéré comme sa maison dans ce monde mais elle était fatiguée. Épuisée était en fait le mot juste. Elle ne supportait plus les remontrances stupides de Thèdes. Et Alis qui la suivait partout sans se poser la moindre question l'exaspérait. Comment pouvait-elle faire, sérieusement, pour ne rien pas voir le vrai caractère de la brune au regard glacial ? Pourtant, Lily adorait chacune de ses amies et leur donnait à toutes une confiance égale mais il y avait un hic. Elle ne savait pas quoi encore mais elle savait juste son amie changée. Elle secoua sa tête pour se sortir cette idée du crâne. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser.

Le second problème était son rôle de préfète qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps à son plus grand déplaisir car, même si elle adorait ça, elle n'oubliait pas le plaisir qu'elle avait à juste être avec ses trois meilleures amies et depuis l'année dernière, elle était conscience de les avoir beaucoup délaissées au titre de son nouveau statut. Elle n'en était pas fière, mais elle savait faire des concessions et la rousse savait bien que ses amies comprenaient.

Le troisième et dernier problème était sans doute celui qui l'obnubilait le plus. Le bal d'Halloween. Grâce à son rôle de préfète, il était de son devoir de le préparer mais la créativité n'avait jamais été son point fort. Abi aurait été sans doute été très douée pour ça. Mais, histoire de tout gâcher, elle n'avait pas le droit de dire le moindre mot à aucun de ses camarades avant que le directeur ne le fasse lui-même. Encore une semaine et elle pourrait enfin divulguer quelques informations afin d'avoir des idées d'Abi et d'Alis. Non... Pas de Thèdes, cette dernière ne la prendrait jamais au sérieux et cela aurait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point. Mais ce n'était pas tout... Avec qui allait-elle y aller ? Elle attendait avec impatience les premières demandes de Potter avec une méchanceté non dissimulée. Lui dire 'non' et le voir se renfrogner était sans nul doute son petit plaisir de la journée.

En parlant de lui, il était là, enfin... il était dans le ciel, plutôt, avec toute l'équipe de Gryffondor, remarqua-t-elle. Lily s'attarda un instant sur Potter. C'est vrai qu'il était à l'aise sur un balai. Et il était bien plus mignon dessus que sur terre, en tout cas. Il éclata d'un rire très roque et Lily ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Même tout là-haut, il fallait qu'il se fasse remarquer.

Où était Remus, par Merlin ?

Lily vit James descendre en piquet et elle se demanda comment un garçon de son gabarit pouvait être aussi insouciant. Mais sur le moment, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il pouvait mourir à tout instant ! Se briser un os ou une égratignure. Elle aurait vraiment adoré qu'il se fasse mal sur le moment.

Elle eut juste le temps de se traiter de 'démon' de penser une telle chose avant que l'abruti de service ne vienne vers elle.

- Salut Lily ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant en se rapprochant encore plus de la rousse.

- Potter, répondit-elle simplement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es venue assister l'entraînement ? Viens dans les gradins dans ce cas tu ne dois sans doute rien voir d'ici et...

- C'est bon, Potter, le coupa-t-elle, je ne suis pas là pour vous regarder vous amuser sur un balai. J'attends Remus. Il est en retard.

En un instant, la conversation coupa court et Lily se félicita elle-même mentalement. Elle ne l'avait pas encore insulté et avait gardé son sang froid. Elle fit un petit sourire satisfait, elle arrivait à se contrôler de nouveau, cela lui avait manqué !

- Oui, répondit Potter froidement, Remus a passé une nuit agitée. Je doute qu'il soit là avant longtemps.

C'était bien la première fois depuis des années que le garçon trop chevelu à son goût lui parlait de cette manière. Elle avait oublié à quel point il pouvait être blessant.

- Bien, souffla finalement la rousse. Je te laisser t'entraîner dans ce cas. Merci de l'information.

Et malgré tout, elle le remerciait ! Cela méritait une bièraubeurre. Potter ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre et enfourcha son balai à nouveau pour rejoindre ses camarades de jeu. Lily ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, c'était de bonne guerre.

De retour dans la salle commune, elle vit ses trois amies installées à des points stratégiquement importants. Abi, près du feu, se prélassait afin de trouver un peu de chaleur. Automatiquement, Lily repensa au temps qu'il faisait dehors et haïssait L'Écosse pour cela. Alis, le nez dans un livre d'Enchantements, lisait avec une vitesse phénoménale les lignes écrites en minuscule. Thèdes était assise sur une table posée près du mur de pierre et semblait faire un devoir. Instinctivement, la rousse voulut savoir la brune était en retard ou non dans son travail et se rapprocha d'elle. Seulement, cela n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être un devoir mais plutôt une lettre qu'elle rédigeait (et qu'elle enverrait sans doute cette nuit pour rendre folle Lily).

- Que fais-tu Thè' ?, demanda Lily gentiment.

- Le devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sur les Inferis, répondit la brune avec une tranquillité impressionnante.

- Ah bon ? Alors c'est normal que tu dises au professeur Vanlint que..., elle tenta de lire la phrase en entier mais n'y parvint pas. Que tu lui manques terriblement et que... Ecoute Thèdes, si tu enlevais ton bras, je pourrais lire la suite.

Mais Lily n'eut le temps de rien faire. Thèdes avait déjà amassé ses feuilles, son encrier, sa plume et son livre en pestant contre la jeune fille.

- Quand tu comprendras qu'il y a certaines choses qui ne te regardent pas, Evans, tu auras tout compris.

Et elle quitta la salle commune et se dirigea vers les dortoirs avec le même regard glacial qui lui était connu. Lily, stupéfaite, s'assit sur le canapé aux côtés d'Abi qui lui souriait tendrement.

- Thèdes est un peu fatiguée.

- Thèdes a toujours toutes les bonnes excuses du monde, oui, rétorqua Lily en lançant un regard noir au feu qui crépitait devant elle.

Pourquoi lui lançait-elle un regard noir, d'ailleurs ? Ca n'avait aucun sens.

- Alors, demanda Alis qui avait lâché son livre, tu as vu Remus ?

Ses yeux pétillaient et cela donna du baume au cœur à Lily.

- Non. Il était fatigué et Potter m'a dit qu'il ne viendrait sans doute pas. J'espère le croiser à midi, au moins.

- Qu'avait-il ? La frisée semblait inquiète.

- Un rhume, bêta ! rigola Lily et la mine d'Alis se fit plus claire. Et franchement, avec le temps qu'il fait, je me demande comment ça se fait que tout le monde ne soit pas déjà malade...

Le silence se fit quelques instants avant qu'Abi ne souffle une phrase qui ébranla Lily.

- Ce Lupin est vraiment souvent malade...

Et c'était le cas. Souvent, Lily et Alis s'étaient faites beaucoup de soucis pour lui. Abi préférait demander de temps en temps de ses nouvelles et Thèdes exprimait clairement que cela ne l'intéressait pas. Depuis Poudlard (et sans doute avant, cela n'avait pas pu se déclencher il y avait exactement six ans au moins de septembre), Remus était connu à Gryffondor pour avoir une santé extrêmement fragile. Son apparence pouvait en témoigner mais selon Alis, cela ne lui donnait que plus de charme. Lily était toujours restée sceptique sur le sujet mais n'avait jamais voulu contredire la jeune fille aux grands sourires.

- Avec Thèdes, on a déjà enquêté là-dessus, le plan MIR, mais...

- Mir ? ("MIR enfin Lily ! Maladie Inconnue de Remus ! C'est évident non ! Et, même si ça ne l'est pas, ne le dis pas à Thèdes, elle est très susceptible en ce qu'il s'agit des noms de ses plans.") Mais ? reprit la rousse car elle voyait bien que Alis hésitait.

C'était étrange qu'une des enquêtes des deux jeunes filles n'ait pas aboutie quand on connaissait le duo.

- En fait, ça me dérangeait de chercher ce que cachait Remus. Il est trop honnête pour qu'on fasse quelque chose dans son dos.

- Visiblement non, la preuve, Alis, chuchota Abi. S'il cache un secret, c'est bien qu'il n'est pas honnête.

- Tout le monde a ses secrets, conclut Lily philosophiquement.

Au même moment, Thèdes fit son apparition dans la salle commune et ouvrit la porte en tapant du pied afin d'accéder au couloir qui la mènerait sans doute à la volière vu la lettre qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main. La grosse Dame s'indigna de tant de brutalité mais Lily vit la porte d'entrée se fermer sur le visage digne et impassible de la brune.

- À qui a-t-elle écrit ? demanda Lily.

- Tout le monde a ses secrets, répéta Abi en souriant.

Lily grogna. Cela ne lui plaisait pas qu'on utilise ce qu'elle venait de dire contre elle. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas longtemps cependant, et reprit la conversation là où elles l'avaient laissée.

- Est-ce que Thèdes a trouvé quelque chose sur Remus Lupin ?

- Non, dit Alis avec fermeté. Après que ma conscience m'ait rappelée à l'ordre, j'ai également demandé à Thèdes de ne pas chercher de son côté.

- Tu es sûre qu'elle n'a pas continué ?

- J'en suis certaine.

La confiance qu'Alis donnait à Thèdes était inébranlable.

- Et... Est-ce que ta conscience te joue toujours des tours ? se renseigna Lily avec un sourire malicieux.

Alis eut une moue hésitante pendant quelques minutes et elle sembla estimer le pour et le contre puis arriver à s'arranger avec elle-même visiblement puisqu'elle déclara :

- J'imagine que non s'il est possible qu'on vienne à bout de son mal.

- Bien, fit Lily en un sourire. Abi ?

- J'en suis.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à mettre au courant Thèdes, alors.

Elles parlèrent encore de tout et de rien en attendant Thèdes et cela fit du bien à la rousse. Tous ses problèmes semblaient s'être envolés et sa mauvaise humeur avait apparemment disparu pour de bon. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Lily vit Thèdes rentrer dans la salle commune en pestant.

- Saleté de pigeon...

Quand Thèdes se rendit compte que ses amies étaient toutes réunies auprès du feu, elle ne se fit pas prier pour prendre place également dans le fauteuil situé à l'opposé de celui d'Alis, à côté du sofa.

L'animosité créée quelques temps auparavant avait visiblement disparu entre la rousse et la brune et Lily fut contente de cela. Même si elle rouspétait sans arrêt contre Thèdes, la jeune fille n'appréciait pas être en froid avec elle.

- Thèdes, on a une mission à remplir, nous quatre, proclama Lily d'un air supérieur.

- Nous quatre ? fit Thèdes en ouvrant grand les yeux, j'ai l'impression que l'on n'a pas fait cela depuis des siècles...

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça, rit Alis en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Qu'en est-il ? reprit Thèdes en souriant toujours à la remarque de son amie.

Lily s'approcha du fauteuil de Thèdes avec un sourire sardonique et dit :

- Le dossier MIR est rouvert.

L'expression de Thèdes à cet instant valut tout l'or du monde à Lily.

000

_VOILÀÀÀÀ la fin du chapitre! W00T W00T! Mais ou tout ceci nous mènera? Seule la suite nous le dira!_  
_Au plaisir de vous lire bientôt à notre tours,_

_Bécots!_

_Mimbulus & Mimbletonia _


End file.
